Bride of Silencer
by Cakedecorator
Summary: Marinette's nervous - she's betrothed to Adrien Agreste by will of their parents. Luckily she and Adrien are a perfect match for each other. After the bride's clumsiness kicks in at the rehearsal, she decides she needs to review her wedding vows. But things only get WORSE when mistakenly puts the ring on the finger of an akuma named Silencer! Corpse Bride AU Season 2/3 spoilers!
1. Perfectly Arranged

**Alright, everyone! Here's another Miraculous Ladybug and mvie crossover! Which movie is it? Well, drumroll please! *Drumroll begins* For all you who have a taste for the morbid... For those of you who're suckers for monsters of all shapes and sizes... For everyone here who just so happen to be fans of Tim Burton (I know for a fact that ****I am_ NOT _by _any_ means****)... The movie is... **

_**CORPSE BRIDE! **_

**Being a romantic, I can tolerate this film due to it's romantic story. Now, shall we summarize it? Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste are betrothed to be wed, and so far it's a match made in heaven. But our bride's got pre-wedding jitters and while practicing her vows, she winds up accidentally married to an akuma called Silencer (Yes, it's Luka, peeps)! He wants her to stay with him as his wife, but she has to get back to the living world to reunite with Adrien before he winds up wed to ****_wicked witch _****Lila Rossi!  
**

**Here's a note: in this story, getting akumatized is this story's version of dying while being "pure" means that they're still alive. Everyone has given names in the story, but they're "assigned" names and powers after they die, and exactly _what_ caused their passing is completely irrelevant. For example, just because someone drowns doesn't necessarily mean they're "akumatized" into a creature that has any relation to water. This also applies to death via diseases, such as cancer, plague, tuberculosis, (which was QUITE COMMON in the Victorian era, which is the setting of the film) etc. And the akumatized name and the name of the civilian is interchangeable here, too. Also, they still retain some of their features from when they're not akumatized. **

**And the Miraculous are going to exist in this story, so yes, Marinette will have Tikki and Adrien will have Plagg. Speaking of which, the Miraculous and all the information about them, the kwamis included, are common knowledge amongst the public, so secret identities are out of the question. That said, this information excludes what the guardians are exclusively taught, just like in my story "The Little Merboy." AND in accordance to recent leaks, Luka will have Sass with him, too! Can't wait for ****that to actually happen!**

**And honestly, if Adrien doesn't stop being denser than six-inch-thick cast iron about Marinette's feelings for him, then I'd want Lukanette to be canon! And even _when_ Adrien wakes up, I'll STILL want more Lukanette moments!**

**MikaYuu'sgirl gets a credit line because he/she was the one who partially inspired me to do this.  
**

* * *

It was a foggy, cloudy day in Paris, France.

One particular building stood out amongst the scene. It was a modest building that held a beautiful bakery. The bakery was labeled "Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie." The desserts and breads that the shop produced were sitting in the windows and the cases inside the bakery. And inside the bakery, several people were going in and out, either buying the goods or working in the shop.

The home of the family that owned the establishment sat above the shop.

Up on the top floor of the building was a balcony that had a trap door and window. And that window/door led to a loft bed in a pink bedroom. That bedroom also doubled as a design studio.

A girl of about eighteen years of age was in her bedroom, working on a few pieces of clothing that she made herself. She had a mannequin in her room, a sewing machine, and several fabrics strewn around. At the desk, she had a ladybug in a glass bell dome. It was flying around aimlessly, with no way out. A sketchbook next to the dome held a few sketches of dresses and clothes using the lucky insect for inspiration and color.

The girl had fair skin, eyes as blue as the Paris sky on a clear day, hair that rivaled the night sky, and was wearing her own handmade clothing. She was working on her mannequin and she was sewing some red thread into black fabric on the dress. Accompanying her was a small red creature, with darker blue eyes, black spots behind her cheeks and on atop her forehead, and antenna.

"It looks great, Marinette!" She said.

"Thanks, Tikki," Marinette said to Tikki. "I'm glad it's turning out the way I want it to!"

Marinette heaved a sigh as her face fell.

"Still anxious?" Tikki asked her owner.

Marinette gave a nod as she opened her window and then lifted the dome to let the ladybug out. The insect flew around Marinette a few times before leaving out the window.

Out in the city, the ladybug was flying around and making its way around the square, where another location of her parents' bakery was. Another young woman about Marinette's age, with green eyes, slightly tan skin, and long brown hair with orange hair ties in the front and wearing a red-orange dress was walking around. She was looking around the city with calculating, deceitful eyes. As the ladybug flitted near her, the girl merely flicked the bug away from her shoulder before scoffing.

Up on a TV screen, Nadja Chamack, the news anchor said, "This just in: only thirty minutes until the Agrestes' wedding rehearsal!"

Marinette was still up in her room, working on her clothes and trying to distract herself. The reason for anxiety was simple: she was getting married the next day. Problem was, it wasn't her choice. Her intended was Adrien, the young model from Gabriel, the heir to the Agreste fashion empire, and the family's aristocracy.

Ever since a huge scandal about lack of representation in the Gabriel brand's clothing lines for all shapes, sizes, people of different walks of life, and body types broke out, and there wasn't any evidence popping up to prove the contrary, Gabriel Agreste's fashion company started failing. The fact that the family were French nobility added another layer of contempt from the public, too. And to add insult to the industry's injury, a new movement called "Body Pride" was making waves around the world, declaring that people shouldn't care about fashion or the like because of its "insensitivity" to different body types. The people leading this movement were those who couldn't really find clothes that fit them for whatever reason.

Meanwhile, Marinette's parents' business was booming as an unintended result of this movement. Her parents' bakery was getting so much more revenue and popularity due to the attitude shifts. People started shopping for sweets instead of clothes. And the sudden success allowed Tom and Sabine to open up more locations around Paris, to the point where they'd easily created their own bakery empire themselves.

And with all that success came a lot of unexpected wealth. While her family still maintained a modest lifestyle, being proud bakers and never flaunting their success, that didn't stop people from congratulating them for reaping the secondary benefits of the "Body Pride" movement.

Luckily, Emilie Agreste was easily Sabine's best friend next to Nadja Chamack. Emilie didn't make any secret of her love for the Dupain-Cheng's desserts, and never hesitated to come and visit to talk to Sabine and have treats with her and Tom. It was very pleasant to have the blonde woman around.

Then about a month or so ago...

_~Flashback~_

_Emilie was once again at the Dupain-Cheng house, spending time with Sabine and Tom while Marinette was either up in her room or going around the city doing her Ladybug duties. _

_"Sabine..." Emilie began as she put down her tea. _

_"Yes, Emilie?" Sabine asked. _

_"I know you have a daughter. Marinette, right?" Emilie asked. _

_"Yes, we sure do!" Tom said, delighted. _

_"I'd like to hear more about her." Emilie asked. _

_"Oh, Marinette's the best. Everyone loves her! She's attracted quite a few boys in the past. Hell, a few of them would even come by the bakery just to meet her!" Tom said. _

_Sabine giggled. _

_"Marinette's an adept baker, just like we are. All of her friends would sing their praises about her kindness, thoughtfulness, selflessness, and her sweetness. And she absolutely _loves _making clothes." Sabine said. _

_"Making clothes?" Emilie asked. This got her attention. _

_"Why yes. She admires your husband a lot," Tom said. "She wants to be a fashion designer herself someday."_

_This started turning the gears in Emilie's head and a smile grew on her face. _

_"And she's an even better superhero! Her work as Ladybug is impeccable!" Sabine said with a smile. _

_"I have a great idea!" Emilie said, standing up. "My son Adrien, and your dear Marinette should get married!"_

_"What?" Tom asked. "Your son and our daughter? Get married?"_

_"Truth is, the Agrestes' finances aren't doing so well, and Gabriel's business is on the decline. We're practically broke," Emilie admitted. "But you've recently acquired wealth to rival that empire."_

_"You want your son to marry Marinette for financial gain?!" Tom asked, appalled. _

_"Well, there _is_ that, but there's something in it for you: this'll give you more opportunities to let the other aristocrats taste your desserts! I can't stop talking about them." Emilie said. _

_"I don't know about this, Emilie," Sabine said. "I'm not very comfortable doing this to Marinette." _

_"If I were in your shoes, I wouldn't, either. But there's more: my son gets lonely all the time being stuck in the estate 24/7. He hasn't had any members in his peer group for friends. His father is distant at best and it's only gotten worse recently. Sure, he has his kwami, Plagg, but I don't think that's enough for him," Emilie explained. "If he and Marinette get married, they'll be partners in life _and _as superheroes. And if you're daughter's as sweet as you say, they'll be sure to get alone just fine. He'll never be alone again." _

_Sabine and Tom started to reconsider the offer. _

_"And Gabriel can teach Marinette everything he knows about fashion design, too! He'll have someone else to mentor, giving him some new life!" Emilie added. _

_"...Okay, we'll do it." Tom said. _

_"Are you sure?" Sabine asked. _

_Tom gave a nod._

_~End of Flashback~_

And thus the situation. Marinette wasn't sure what was worse: marrying the guy who was _supposedly_ Cat Noir, or marrying into nobility.

"I just never expected my future marriage to happen like _this_." Marinette said.

"It'll be okay, Marinette. You're marrying Cat Noir, the boy who's been by your side as a superhero from day one!" Tikki said.

"That's just it, Tikki. I've never met him _outside _the mask..." Marinette muttered.

Tikki landed in Marinette's hands to reassure her. She heard a car coming, so she went up and out of her trap door onto her balcony to watch. A shiny limousine pulled up to the house and parked. Marinette pulled an uncomfortable face, remembering exactly who the chauffeur was.

It was a man known only as "the Gorilla," who used to be the chauffeur to the Agrestes. But they had to lay him off when their finances started dwindling, too. And leave it to the Dupain-Cheng's to help him out by hiring the Gorilla to be their chauffeur whenever they needed an extra set of hands in the bakeshop or the like.

Marinette wasn't particularly fond of the guy. He never spoke, never smiled, and was a hulking giant of a man. No wonder he had the nickname "the gorilla." It made her shudder.

Marinette watched from up on her balcony as her parents - a petite Chinese woman with short black hair, silver eyes, wearing a white cheongsam, wearing nicer shoes. A larger man with sideburns, a mustache, and green eyes was wearing a nicer suit and carrying a bunch of breads and pastries in his hands.

_"It's a beautiful day!" _Tom trilled.

_"It's a rather nice day." _Sabine said, a bit more subdued about it.

_"A day for a fabulous wedding!" _Tom sang, delighted.

It was clear Tom was much more excited about this wedding than Sabine was. He was probably overly-romantic, thinking that an arranged marriage will lead to love at first sight and then happily ever after.

_"A rehearsal, Tom dear, to be perfectly clear." _Sabine said with a sigh and a shake of her head.

_"A rehearsal for a fabulous wedding!" _Tom sang as he lifted his wife up and gave her a hug.

_"Assuming nothing happens that we don't really know." _Sabine said as Tom put her down and the pair started to walk to the car.

_"And nothing unexpected interferes with the show." _Tom sang as the gorilla went to put his coat down on a puddle. Tom stopped him and shook his head, telling the driver to spare his clothes.

_"And that's why __everything, every last little thing, every single tiny microscopic little thing must go..." _The pair sang as they approached the car.

_"According to plan!" _Tom crooned.

_"Our girl will be married." _Sabine said, delighted at the prospect of their daughter getting married.

_"According to plan!" _Tom sang as he and Sabine held hands.

_"Our family carried..." _Sabine crooned.

_"Elevated to the heights of society!" _Tom and Sabine sang together, looking forward to their future.

_"To the costume balls in the hallowed halls!" _Tom sang.

_"Making desserts for the finest! Serving pastries to Her Highness!" _Sabine sang, delighted about sharing their skills and talents with everyone in the nobility.

The two started to dance a little bit while holding hands. They sang, _"We'll be there, we'll be seen, having tea with the queen! Proud of quite everything that we've ever, ever been!"_

Tom opened the door for Sabine and then she got in the car without escort and scooted to the other side. Tom got in, too.

"Wait, where's Marinette? We're gonna be late if she doesn't hurry." Tom said, looking at the time on his phone and wondering where his daughter was.

Meanwhile on the other side of Paris, in a beautiful, ornate mansion that housed the Agreste family, the patriarch of the family, Gabriel, was standing in the atelier and looking over his phone. He sighed as he waited for the Dupain-Cheng family to arrive.

Emilie was standing in the room, too, looking at her husband.

"Ugh... Bakers. Why, of all things, did it have to be bakers?" Gabriel complained.

"Come now, Gabriel," Emilie said. "They're my friends. Besides, this whole thing was my idea anyway, and you were on board with it."

"Emilie, I don't doubt that you were on point with this idea. At least I'll have a protégé in the family." Gabriel admitted.

It wasn't that he held any contempt for the Dupain-Cheng family. In fact, he respected them for their work ethic, their pride in their work, and more. It was just that Gabriel was ashamed that they were in such dire financial straights that marriage seemed to be the only way out. He never wanted this to happen. He wanted to at least let Adrien choose the woman he'd marry in the future, just like he and Emilie did.

_"It's a terrible day." _Gabriel sang.

_"Oh, don't be that way." _Emilie sang, crossing her arms.

_"It's a terrible day for a wedding. It's a sad, sad state of affairs we're in that has led to this ominous wedding," _Gabriel sang, stepping away from the window. _"__How could our family have come to this? Marrying off our son to the nouveau riche. They're so common." _

_"Of course." _Emilie sang with a sarcastic roll of her eyes.

_"But things could be much worse." _Gabriel said, relenting.

_"Could be much worse? I'm afraid I must agree," _Emilie sang as she looked up the bank accounts that they had on the computer and saw that they were basically broke without much to their name. _"They could be land-rich bankrupt aristocracy, without a euro to their name. Just like you and me." _

Gabriel sighed at the sight of the numbers and sang, _"Oh dear..."_

_"And that's why everything, every last little thing, every single tiny microscopic little thing must go..." _The pair sang as they started walking the halls of the house, showing portraits of their ancestors.

_"According to plan!" _Gabriel sang.

_"Our dear son will wed." _Emilie crooned.

_"According to plan! Our family led..."_ Gabriel began, with he and Emilie singing,_ "From the depths of the deepest poverty!" _

_"To the noble realm of realm of our ancestry." _Gabriel said as the pair came upon a portrait of Adrien.

He was a youth around Marinette's age, with an uncanny resemblance to Emilie. His eyes were a beautiful peridot green while his blonde hair was coiffed perfectly. He was wearing one of his nicer suits.

_"And who'd have guessed in a million years that our dear son with a face, filled with none but charm and grace would provide our ticket to a rightful place." _The married pair sang, proud of their son.

Meanwhile, Adrien was in his room, getting into a suit and fiddling with the necktie. He had a nervous and awkward expression on his face, and his kwami, Plagg, was sitting in the window, eating some Saint-André cheese. Compared to camembert, it was a lot less expensive.

Nathalie was in the room too, helping Adrien get ready. But the young heir wasn't feeling very optimistic about the impending marriage.

"A euro for your thoughts, Adrien?" Nathalie asked as Adrien was tying his tie.

"I'm a bit worried, Nathalie," Adrien said. "What if Marinette and I don't gel?"

"I'm sure you're worrying over nothing, Adrien," Emilie said as she came into the room to comfort her son. "Marinette's a sweet girl. Her parents can't talk enough about her. Besides, she's _Ladybug_, your partner. I'm sure once you two get that out in the open everything will be fine."

Adrien, feeling reassured by his mother, smiled and said, "Got it, mom."

"Good. Now make sure you look your best. You wanna charm her with your handsome looks." Emilie said with a smile and a wink as she left the room.

Marinette, now in one of her nicer, handmade ladybug-themed dresses, dashed out of the house and into the limousine. She sat across from her parents and buckled her seatbelt. Tikki was out in the open, too.

Marinette was looking out the window of the limo as the gorilla started driving to the Agreste mansion.

"Are you okay, Marinette?" Tom asked.

Marinette sighed and said, "I'm a little scared."

"Oh Marinette, he's sure to love you! _Everyone_ loves you!" Tom said, delighted about his daughter's wedding. "Once the two of you meet, all you gotta do is hook him!"

"But... Shouldn't Adrien Agreste be marrying a noblewoman? A duchess, maybe?" Marinette asked.

"Marinette," Sabine said, putting her hands on her daughter's hands. "Emilie came to _us_ for this because she trusts us, and she knows how great of a girl you are."

"But I haven't even _spoken_ to Adrien before." Marinette said.

"That's where you're wrong, Marinette," Tikki said. "Remember, he's Cat Noir and you're Ladybug. You two've talked plenty of times when you're on the clock."

"In the masks, but not outside of that," Marinette said to her kwami. "He's probably a completely different person when he's not Cat Noir."

"That may be so, but Emilie's bragged about how much of a gentleman Adrien is. The two of you will just love each other, I'm sure of it!" Tom said, optimistic.

Marinette wasn't so sure.

Back at the Agreste mansion, Adrien's parents were up on the top of the stairs and waiting on their guests.

"Marriage is a bond of love between two people. A partnership, tit-for-tat. I'm sure watching the two of us_ surely taught him that. Surely taught him that." _Emilie said with a smile, singing the last few lines as she held on her husband's arm.

_"Everything must be perfect." _Gabriel sang.

_"Everything must be perfect." _Emilie sang in round.

_"Everything must be perfect. Everything must be perfect. Perfect!" _The pair sang together.

_"And that's why everything, every last little thing, every single tiny microscopic little thing must go..." _The two pairs of parents sang.

Emilie and Gabriel were down the stairs inside the house while Marinette and her parents were approaching the door from the outside. Marinette was straightening out her pigtails while her parents were jovially talking about the wedding.

_"According to plan!" _The foursome sang as Sabine rang the doorbell.

Nathalie went to the door and opened it. The family walked in, their daughter lagging behind a bit. She was nervous about her first meeting with Adrien.

"Oh, it's such a beautiful home," Sabine said, Tom agreeing with her. "The décor is absolutely perfect!"

"Why thank you," Gabriel said. "Only the finest for the Agreste family."

"Monsieur Agreste, it's such an honor to meet you," Tom said as the pairs of parents met in the middle, with the gentlemen shaking hands. "My daughter is a big fan of your work."

"Yes, I've heard," Gabriel said. "Emilie talks about Marinette quite a bit."

"Sabine! Welcome!" Emilie said as she and Sabine shared a hug. "I never thought I'd see you here! It's a dream-come-true."

"Likewise, Emilie," Sabine said, before turning behind her. "Marinette, please come and meet your future in-laws!"

Marinette tentatively approached her idol and his wife, wanting to make the right impression on them.

But she stumbled on the hem of her dress before screaming and flailing her arms. She managed to keep herself from falling down, and then she straightened up her back and tried to hold her head up high.

"Monsieur and Madame Agreste... It's an honor." Marinette said, a bit nervous.

"Oh, you're such a cute little thing!" Emilie said as she approached her son's intended and put her hands on her shoulders. "I can see why boys go nuts over you! Is that dress handmade?"

"Y-Yes, Madame Agreste." Marinette said.

"Please, call me Emilie. You're going to be my daughter-in-law after all. Oh Sabine, Tom, you two weren't kidding when you said she was a talented designer!" Emilie said. "Gabriel, don't you think her handiwork is impressive?"

"Indeed it is, Emilie," Gabriel said as he examined the dress. "I'm definitely going to be bringing in some fresh talent once you and Adrien are married."

"I... Thank you, Monsieur Agreste." Marinette said, still nervous.

"Shall we have tea in the dining room?" Emilie suggested to the remaining adults. "We can talk more in there."

"Great idea!" Tom said. "I brought pastries for us to enjoy, too."

"I'd love it." Emilie said as she, Gabriel, Tom and Sabine started to leave the room.

Marinette stood there, Tikki floating nearby, and Marinette sighed, not sure what to make of her new situation. She started looking around, trying to get used to the surroundings.

"Are you okay, Marinette?" Tikki asked.

"I can't really be at ease right now," Marinette said as she sighed and hugged her shoulders. "I'm never gonna be able to get through this unscathed. He'll hate me, I'll mess up the vows, I'll get disowned..."

"Marinette, calm down!" Tikki said. "You're overreacting. You haven't even met him yet."

Marinette sighed, realizing Tikki was right. Out of nowhere, Marinette heard piano music being played from another room in the building. The level of skill was pretty high, almost pro-level and Marinette could sense the somberness out of the music. But it was so soothing that she ignored the sadness in the music.

She started walking towards the sound of the music, wondering who was playing it. She was also hoping that whoever was playing the music would talk to her so she'd be able to forget about her troubles for a little while.

Marinette walked down the hallways, listening to the piano playing. As the sound got louder, Marinette saw an open door to a larger room. The young girl peeked in and she saw a youth about her age with blonde hair. He was sitting at the piano, playing the instrument, and there was a black cat kwami sitting on top of it.

Marinette was taken by the music. She started swaying around a little bit before doing an impromptu dance. She twirled around in time with the song's rhythm, forgetting where she was for a second, and somehow started humming along with the song.

Plagg noticed the girl and he flew off the piano to approach Tikki. Noticing his kwami left his side, Adrien turned around to see Marinette, and ceased playing to watch Marinette dance.

Noticing the music stopped, Marinette looked at Adrien and gawked at him, embarrassed.

"Oh, my... I'm so sorry... AH!" Marinette began, but she screamed as she stepped on the hem of her dress and was about to fall backwards.

Adrien left the piano bench and he snagged Marinette by the wrist to catch her and help her stand up.

"You okay?" Adrien asked as he held Marinette's arm.

"I... I'm okay, now." Marinette said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"That's good." Adrien said, still looking Marinette in the eyes.

"I'm sorry for that display," Marinette said. "I... You play wonderfully, and I couldn't help myself."

Adrien chuckled and said, "Thank you. You were cute, dancing like that."

Marinette blushed and said, "...I... Monsieur Agreste..."

"Please, call me Adrien," Adrien said, holding up his free hand before using it to cradle Marinette's. "Or... _kitty__,_ if you'd like, m'lady."

He planted a kiss to the back of Marinette's hand and he looked at her with the usual flirtatious look he'd give her when she was Ladybug. Marinette blushed and smiled again, trying her best to hide the bashfulness she was feeling.

Feeling her confidence bubble up, Marinette grew her usual Ladybug smile and said, "Of course, _kitty_."

Plagg and Tikki made some distance in the room and started talking.

"That tomcat's really turned on his charm now, huh sugarcube?" Plagg teased.

"I keep telling you not to call me that, Plagg," Tikki said before looking at the scene with big, happy eyes. "But you're right. And I knew this would happen! They're getting along just fine! Since they don't have to hide us from each other, there's nothing getting in the way."

"Well, Adrien..." Marinette began, blushing and averting her eyes. "I... I know that come tomorrow, the two of us will be... w... We..."

"Wed." Adrien said, finishing that thought for Marinette.

"Yes, wed," Marinette said, still not sure about the situation. "I..."

Adrien put a finger to Marinette's lips, flashed her a sweet smile, and he said, "Would you believe me if I told you that I'm a hopeless romantic myself?"

"Huh?" Marinette asked.

"Truth is, I've always dreamed of the day that I'd get married," Adrien said as he noticed a vase with some red roses nearby. He walked over to it and took one out. "Marrying a woman whom I'd love and cherish with all my heart, and spend my remaining days with till death do we part."

Adrien came over with the rose and gave Marinette a smile. He admitted, "Watching my parents made me want a happy marriage like that, too. Stupid, huh?"

"...No. In fact, I relate," Marinette said, realizing that the two of them had something in common. "I've wanted the same thing my whole life."

"Well, m'lady," Adrien said as he closed the distance and slipped the rose behind her ear. He wasn't shy about hovering his face over hers. "You definitely stole my heart as Ladybug... But... is it possible for you to do it again as Marinette?"

Marinette blushed and smiled with an eager nod. Adrien gently cupped her cheek with one hand, had his other hand on her hip, and he started to slowly lean in. Marinette placed her hands against his chest and was beginning to follow suit. As the two of them got closer, they started to pucker their lips a bit.

Emilie and Sabine were walking out of the dining room, still chatting, when Sabine caught their kids about to share a kiss. She got Emilie's attention and pointed the two of them out.

"Oh my!" Emilie said, surprised to see her son.

The pair jumped away from each other in fright, and looked at their mothers before blushing. They couldn't believe they were caught like this.

_"I knew it!" _Emilie said, delighted. Her eyes were sparkling with joy. "I knew the two of you would hit it off! This is perfect! And just in time, too! Rehearsal is about to start and Mayor Bourgeois is here to officiate!"

Marinette pulled an uncomfortable face. She was certain Adrien would've married the Bourgeois's daughter Chloé. She was one of the wealthiest girls in Paris, and the daughter of the mayor to boot. Rumors also had it that Chloé and Adrien were friends from childhood, too. But Chloé'd been akumatized a few years ago. But Mayor Bourgeois hadn't just lost his daughter to akumatization, either. He lost his wife Audrey to it, too.

If Chloé hadn't been akumatized into Queen Wasp, then Marinette probably wouldn't be in this position. But Marinette had to admit to herself that she was happy to be marrying Adrien.

_'Lucky me!' _Marinette thought, blushing as the two of them started walking to their rehearsal, their arms locked.

But her luck ran out during rehearsal. It'd been an hour and Marinette _still _couldn't get her vows right. She and Adrien were holding the candles and practicing for the ceremony.

To say everyone else in the room was frustrated was an understatement, and Marinette could tell that the mayor was losing his patience, too. The parents were sitting in the audience, all with concerned looks on their faces. Gabriel's expression was clearly that of disdain and sternness. Nathalie had her stone-faced expression on as always.

"Mme. Dupain-Cheng, the vows are, "With this hand, I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine. With this candle, I will light your way in darkness! With this ring, I ask you to take me as yours." Alright, let's try this _once more, from the top!" _The mayor said, clearly upset.

Marinette looked at Adrien, who still had a smile on his face. He'd the patience of a saint, something Marinette was very grateful for.

"It's okay, Marinette," Adrien whispered. "You've got this."

Marinette, feeling reassured, went to light the candle. But it took a few seconds for the wick to light. She took a deep breath and said, "With this hand... No, with this _candle_, I will light your way in darkness..."

Adrien nodded, assuring Marinette that she was on the right track.

"...With this ring, I ask you to bake - er, _take_ me..." Marinette continued, still jumbling her words.

The doorbell rang, prompting Nathalie to go and get it.

Marinette tried to light the candle, but the one she was holding went out. She sighed and relit it with Adrien's help.

Nathalie came back in to the room and handed Gabriel a card, saying, "A "Duchess Lila Rossi," Monsieur Agreste."

Gabriel and Emilie looked at each other curiously. The same brunette woman from the square came in and she said, "I'm bad with times and dates. Looks like I'm early for the wedding."

"Recognize her?" Gabriel asked Emilie.

"No. Nathalie, can you get a chair for Duchess Lila?" Emilie requested. Nathalie pulled up a chair for Lila to sit down in. She was giving the engaged couple a devious smile hidden behind a mask of friendliness.

Marinette and Adrien gave the woman curious looks, not recognizing her. But Marinette was getting weird vibes from her, and alarms were ringing in her head. She tried her best to ignore it, though.

"Go on." Lila said, all-to-casually. This only raised more red flags for Marinette.

Marinette took a deep breath before working with the candle again. She wanted to get this right, for everyone's sake.

"Alright... With this candle, I will light your way in darkness..." Marinette continued, and so far she was on the right track. But then her clumsiness got the best of her and she wound up dropping the lit candle.

It fell on the carpet and everyone gasped in shock as the fabric started to burn. Marinette saw a vase of roses nearby, snatched it up, took the roses out, and dumped the water on the flame, putting it out. She stepped on the patch to make sure it was _completely_ out so it wouldn't combust again.

She sighed in defeat and said, "...I can't do this!"

"Marinette?" Adrien said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not prepared! We can't do this until I have my vows down like the back of my hand... You deserve someone who'd be able to pull this off right, Adrien. Not a... Hopeless klutz like me!" Marinette said, beginning to cry.

"Marinette..." Adrien said, a hand on her cheek.

"No! I... I need some air..." Marinette said as she ran out of the room, crying. Tikki followed after her owner.

"Marinette, wait!" Adrien said as the door slammed. Emilie, Tom, Sabine, and Adrien all had worried looks on their faces, concerned about Marinette.

"She's certainly a fetching girl, huh?" Lila said before letting out a prissy laugh.

Adrien turned around and gave the newcomer a glare. He was _not_ amused at Lila insulting Marinette.

* * *

**And _end scene! _Hope you guys enjoyed it. Like I said, I'm no Tim Burton fan, but this movie is tolerable by my standards. One of his movies I was actually able to stomach when it first came out was "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory." In fact, that movie came out the same year as Corpse Bride. **

**Now, the next chapter's gonna have to wait until Silencer airs (which knowing how crappy the airing schedule for ML is, is gonna be a while). Wanna make sure I get Luka's akumatized form and powers right. I also wanna make sure I wait on the debut of the powers of the Snake Miraculous (which, again, could be a while), since I want to make sure I write THOSE ones correctly, too.**

**Now, review, review, _REVIEW! _Please, the more comments I get, the more likely I am to update this story. **

**Coming up, Marinette practices her vows in the forest, unaware that everything she's ever known is going to be turned upside down.**

**Oh, by the way, here's a cast list for the story just for fun!**

**Marinette - Victor Van Dort  
****Adrien: Victoria Everglot  
Luka/Silencer/Viperion: Emily  
Tom and Sabine: Victor's parents  
Emilie and Gabriel: Victoria's parents  
Nathalie: the Everglots' butler  
Lila: Lord Barkis Bittern  
Sass: The maggot  
Master Fu/Jade Turtle: Elder Gutknecht  
Frightningale: Bonejangles  
Undead inhabitants: Misc. akumatized villains.**


	2. Story of Silencer

**Alright, let's get back on with the show, okay? I wasn't expecting Silencer to air so soon after I posted this story (which could REALLY use a lot more love, okay? Help me out with more comments and hits, please?) **

**In this chapter, Marinette tries to practice her vows alone in the woods, only to wind up having an encounter with an akuma, and then she winds up in new surroundings, confused and scared. And when she learns what's going on, she has to find a way to ****_get the hell out_**** and back to Adrien ****_FAST! _**

**Now, Luka's gonna be a BIT OOC in this story, but let's get realistic here: even someone as easygoing as Luka might be ****_pretty scary_**** when he's upset. Remember Princess Fragrance? Someone as sweet as Rose can become a real beast. And people who're volatile as it is are likely to get even ****_worse_**** (*cough* Audrey, Chloé and Lila *cough*). Hell, ****_anyone's_**** scary when they're akumatized and attacking people (unless they're pretty friendly villains in the beginning, like Evillustrator or Syren). Basically no one's really themselves when they're akumatized, you know?**

**Now, remember: more comments equals more content. Does that sound fair? **

* * *

Marinette, mortified, asked for some alone time. She was standing on a bridge that separated the town from a nearby cemetery and several trees. She sat down against the railing of the bridge and she sighed sadly, tears streaming down her face.

"Are you okay, Marinette?" Tikki asked.

"No, I'm not. I humiliated myself in front of my parents, the Agreste's, and most importantly, _Adrien!_ I even set the carpet on fire!" Marinette complained, about to cry.

"Calm down, Marinette. It was only pre-wedding jitters. I'm sure _every bride_ goes through that, no matter what the circumstances of the wedding," Tikki said, always trying to reassure her owner. "I'm sure it happens to almost every _groom_, too. Adrien didn't seem too bothered by it. In fact, he seemed more worried about you than anything."

"...You're right, Tikki. Adrien didn't hold anything against me," Marinette said. "He's such an understanding... Wonderful... Handsome guy..."

Tikki giggled at her owner's swooning and she said, "Yeah! Adrien's definitely going to be the perfect husband for you!"

"Thanks, Tikki," Marinette said. "I really needed that."

"I know you're going to be okay, Marinette. This was just one mistake, and you recovered fast enough," Tikki said to reassure her owner. "Once you get rid of the jitters, everything will be fine! After all, things can't get any worse."

Marinette's phone went off, and then she pulled up the news feed.

"This just in! The Dupain-Cheng daughter messes up royally at the wedding rehearsal! Will the sweet bakers' daughter get the boot?" Nadja said over the news.

Marinette groaned and face-palmed while she shut the phone off. She looked at Tikki, who said, "...I stand corrected."

Marinette just decided that she needed some time to herself in order to get herself together in time for the wedding as she started walking into the woods near the cemetery.

She was humiliated and ashamed of herself. Her parents must be ashamed of her, too. But it wasn't like she wasn't trying. She really was! But Adrien was such a handsome, charming, sweet and chivalrous boy that she couldn't help but fall in love. And her words just got jumbled and she wondered why.

"It shouldn't be this hard, Tikki. They're only wedding vows. I'm not trying to recite an entire passage of one of Shakespeare's plays or something." Marinette said as continued through the woods with her kwami.

"Why not get some practice in here while it's only the two of us?" Tikki suggested.

Marinette realized that Tikki was right: they were completely alone and surrounded by nothing but trees. Realizing that part of the issue was probably the number of witnesses, Marinette thought that practicing her vows alone would help.

"Okay... With this hand, I will take... No wait, that isn't right," Marinette said as she and Tikki continued walking through the woods. "With this candle, I will be your... Ugh, wrong again!"

It took a few minutes, but Marinette soon found herself next to a giant oak tree, and a root was raised very high up.

"With this candle, I will... Light your house on fire and burn it to the ground! UGH, it's hopeless! _I'm_ hopeless!" Marinette ranted.

She sat down on the root as if it were a bench, before taking the flower out from behind her ear. Red roses, a symbol of love. Adrien _clearly _had a thing for her if he gave her this without a second thought. Hell, they nearly _kissed_ before rehearsal. She breathed in the rich scent, and the aroma soothed her nerves.

"Alright! I've got it now!" Marinette said with renewed confidence as she put the flower back behind her ear and took the ring out of her dress pocket. "Here goes nothing, Tikki."

However, Tikki was a little distracted. She was looking at the tree, as if something was wrong with it.

"What's the matter?" Marinette asked.

"A... Are you sure practicing your vows in front of this tree is a good idea?" Tikki asked.

"What do you mean, Tikki? It's only a tree." Marinette said.

"Well, I'm just getting some very... Strange vibes from it," Tikki admitted. "My gut's telling me that if you practice in front of this tree, something irrevocable will happen."

"Like what? I marry the tree?" Marinette joked.

"Well, maybe not the tree, but... Just _something_ crazy will happen." Tikki said.

"Are you sure we're _both_ not overthinking it, Tikki?" Marinette asked with a self-mocking chuckle.

"Maybe we are, but still..." Tikki voiced, a little worried.

"Okay... Let's give this one more shot," Marinette said, holding out the ring. "With this hand, I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine."

Tikki smiled and gave a nod, saying, "So far so good."

"Madame Agreste, you look wonderful tonight," Marinette said, talking to one of the branches. "Oh, Monsieur Agreste! You want me to show you some of my designs later to use in your company? I'd love to!"

Marinette broke off a piece of the branch and she pretended to light the candle, while reciting, "With this candle, I will light your way in darkness."

Marinette took the ring up in her hand. She saw a branch on the oak tree that looked something like a person's hand, and there were some butterflies on the branch, too. Not really noticing those details, Marinette said, "With this ring, I ask you to take me as yours."

She then slipped the ring on the branch before stepping away. She sighed in relief before dusting her hands off and said, "There."

"That was _perfect_, Marinette! Now you're ready!" Tikki said, flying around her owner in joy.

But then the twosome noticed that everything around them went silent... _Dead silent_.

"Um... has it gone quiet to you Tikki, or is it just me?" Marinette asked.

"No, you're not imagining it. It's definitely gotten quiet... A little _too_ quiet." Tikki said, also noticing the air around them changed.

Their surroundings were charged with a sense of calm foreboding, black butterflies of various species were fluttering around them, sitting on the branches and looking at them as if they were important, and they didn't notice that the branch that Marinette put the ring on was shifting around, making cracking/breaking noises.

The butterflies were fluttering around as if they weren't at ease, but aside from Marinette's breathing, not a sound was in the air. It was silent as the dead in the woods.

Marinette felt her arm get grabbed and she whipped her head around, only to see the branch had morphed into an arm of some sort, and was clutching Marinette's wrist.

Marinette screamed and started to pull her arm free. She kept pulling harder and harder. Meanwhile, as if it were actually _alive and functioning_, the branch-arm-whatever-it-was kept pulling back, trying to keep Marinette in place.

Marinette slipped out of the grasp of the branch, but the force caused her to stumble onto the grass a considerable distance away, and she landed on her rear end.

Tikki flew to her side and asked, "Marinette! Are you okay?"

"_Spooked_, but..." Marinette said, trying to catch her breath.

Marinette looked up at the tree with eyes wider than dinner plates, watching in horror as the butterflies flew in a cyclone near the tree branch. Marinette scooted back further and further in fear. Tikki wasn't hiding her confusion about this, either.

As the butterflies flew away, in their place stood a boy about a year or so older than Marinette. He had ice-blue skin and green eyes, was wearing a pink, black, and yellow helmet and a matching suit. He was wearing a fairly worn-out navy blue tuxedo over the suit, including a wilted white rose boutonnière in the right lapel. On his left wrist was a sea green bangle.

There was only one thing Marinette knew: she was face-to-face with an akuma!

The boy rose up his head, and using his hand and voice to speak, he said with an eerie whisper, _"I do."_

_'WHAT THE HELL?!' _Marinette thought in shock.

He then approached and held out his hand, offering to help her get back up. Marinette's heart stopped in fear as she scrambled to her feet, her thoughts racing a mile a minute.

One word was sticking out in her mind: _run!_

"Let's go, Tikki!" Marinette shouted as she kept backing away.

Marinette started dashing away, trying to escape this... Whoever or whatever he was!

Marinette ran to a clearing, but she wound up falling over the edge and tumbled on the ground. She rolled and slammed into a tree stump. Marinette began taking deep, even breaths to cope with the pain from the impact as it slowly started to subside. There were quiet footsteps from nearby.

"He's coming!" Tikki shouted.

At that exclamation, Marinette jumped up to her feet, ignoring the residual pain in her body. Like Tikki said, this boy was indeed following her, and it was if he was walking on air and didn't have any plans to leave her alone.

So she continued running, with Tikki leading.

"This way, Marinette!" Tikki said, flying through a bunch of trees. Marinette followed through, with only one goal: get away from this akuma and get to safety.

"Shouldn't we stay and fight? He's an akuma!" Marinette asked as she caught up to her kwami.

"No! We have to get out of here!" Tikki said.

But Marinette slammed into a tree before staggering back a bit. Rubbing her face, she looked behind her to notice that he was still following her. Her eyes must've gotten crossed from the crash because he looked blurry in her vision.

"No time to waste, Marinette! We gotta go!" Tikki exclaimed.

"Right!" Marinette shouted as she kept running. She ran through the stream, not caring about her dress or her feet getting wet.

"I see the bridge! We won't be long now, Marinette!" Tikki said as her owner kept going and running. She dashed through the brambles and made a beeline for the bridge.

Marinette's dress got caught in some of the branches. Gasping for air and trying to escape, Marinette yanked her dress free. It got torn in some places, but that wasn't important at the moment. She could sew it up later.

She immediately ran out of the woods and made it to the bridge to catch her breath. Butterflies were still flying around her as if she were a flower. Marinette ducked and covered while fighting back a scream.

But then they flew off, and everything went quiet again. Not _dead_ quiet, but still pretty quiet. Marinette looked up and checked her surroundings. With the exception of Tikki, the young girl noticed that she was alone.

As she continued to catch her breath, she said to Tikki, "Good. He's gone."

"That's a relief," Tikki agreed. "Now let's get back to the Agreste mansion."

But when Marinette turned around, she bumped into something hard. Backing up, she looked up and saw the akuma, who was still looking at her. She shouted in fright and jumped back, trying to maintain her distance and stay away from him.

He continued to approach her. He gently wrapped his arms around the small of her back, keeping her in place.

Marinette tried to push him away by the shoulders, saying, "Please, let go of me! Leave me alone!"

He didn't listen to her, only pulling her closer while still being gentle with her. He rested his chin on her shoulder. It didn't seem like this guy meant any real harm. One of the weirdest things was even though he was an akuma, he didn't stink. In fact, he had the scent of minty shampoo on him and there was some citrus in it, too. For some reason it made her relax a _marginal_ amount, but Marinette wasn't about to let a nice-smelling akuma distract her.

"Get your hands off her!" Tikki demanded, trying to her owner away, only for her to notice that she wasn't the only kwami. "Wait... Sass?!"

She noticed a sea green kwami with a head that was broad and triangular, resembling a cobra. His eyes had narrow black pupils in yellow irises. He had fangs and a forked tongue in sea green and a long tail that had a black diamond pattern going from the tip of his tail all the way up to his head.

_"You may kiss the bride."_ Sass said with a whisper, all with a smile on his face and slurring his 's's ever so slightly.

Too panicked to think, Marinette froze as the boy didn't hesitate to take his helmet off, revealing that his hair was black with Caribbean blue tips and his lips were pale pink. He was certainly handsome, and Marinette was blushing at the sight of him. Seeing she was flustered, he flashed Marinette an affectionate smile, causing her to freeze in place. The boy took the opportunity to smack his lips onto hers in a sweet kiss. Marinette tried shoving against his chest, but she got dizzy. The butterflies flying around them weren't helping. With a muffled scream, she wound up blacking out and fainted where she stood.

The butterflies swarmed around them again, causing the group to vanish into thin air... Leaving Marinette's phone behind.

* * *

_"Marinette... Marinette... Wake up! Please!" _Tikki's voice rang, sounding very distant.

Coming to, Marinette's eyes opened, still bleary and tired. She noticed right away that she was surrounded by several unfamiliar people, including the boy from the woods she met.

"T... Tikki...? What happened?" Marinette asked as she started looking around.

"A new arrival. And she's pure." A girl said.

She had silver skin and red eyes, a silver helmet with angular sides that had a red circle on the center of the forehead, which had a Japanese character and what was arguably her family crest. She had silver armor, including her breastplate, her pauldrons, her tassets, but her legs and arms were solid silver instead. Her feet had silver high-heeled shoes and her right hand had a sword-like extension that had her family crest in a red circle on the center of a triangular guard on the sword.

"Oh, she's beautiful!" Another girl squealed. "Like an angel!"

She had pale green skin, her eyes had pink sclera with pale purple irises. Her hair was pink with lighter pink edges on the bangs and it was tied up into a rosebud-like bun that had black leaves as details on the bottom half of it. A black tube was coming out from the top of the bun and it went down to behind her knees, and the end of her hair poked out from the end while a black band tied it. She had a black mask painted on her face wtih a swirl below her left eye, and she had pink lipstick on. She was wearing a black outfit that covered her neck, arms, and legs, and there were pink lines coming out from her puffed sleeves and shorts that created a rose on her chest. She was wearing heels with pink heels and tips on the toes. On her hip was a blaster. It was dark purple and tear-shaped that had pink horizontal lines. The end was transparent pink, rounded glass, and there were dark-grey leaf-like edges that attached to the bottle, and it had a small grey pipe through the blaster, too.

"She's still wearing plain clothes!" Another little girl, about five years old said.

She had purple skin, and the sclerae of her eyes were pink. She had black hair and the tips of the ponytails were light blue and they had long white spikes sticking out of each of them. She was wearing a black mask and a black fairy dress with a matching collar, the shirt top was icy blue, the design was light blue and had two points at the skirt top, light blue butterfly sleeves that had black edges over the black puff sleeves that were at the shoulders, and they had light blue zigzag ends. She was wearing fingerless gloves that were long and black and black leggings on her legs and feet. She also had a black wand wtih a black star on the end, and the tip of the handle and the star points were icy blue.

Marinette was fully awake and conscious now, and her eyes were darting around at all the akumatized people in the room, which was clearly in a bar or pub or something. Her eyes went wide and her skin went pale and clammy as she looked around at everyone, and she recognized some of these people.

"Give her some space. She passed out." The boy from the woods said while ushering the girls out of Marinette's space before helping her sit up. He took off his helmet and gave Marinette a worried, affectionate look. "You okay?"

"I... I..." Marinette began, not sure what to say. She was confused, scared, and not sure what was going on.

"Now that you're awake, I propose a toast!" Another girl said. She was about Marinette's height and size. She had yellow skin, magenta eyes, black hair with a yellow band in a ponytail, a black suit with yellow horizontal lines, and a bee comb in her hair. "By order of Queen Wasp, _cheers! _To the newlyweds!"

"Wait, what? Newlyweds?!" Marinette asked, still confused.

"Back in the woods when you were saying your vows. You were perfect." The boy explained with his right hand as he held up his left hand to show her the golden ring on it.

Marinette blanched and her eyes went even wider when she realized what she did.

"Tikki, pull on my pigtails! Please!" Marinette shouted to her kwami as she stood up and started to smack herself on the head. "I gotta wake up! This has to be a dream!"

Nobody was paying her any mind, understanding what she was probably going through.

Just then, a dark purple teddy bear with a white muzzle, and inner ears with a black nose and mouth and glowing green eyes came up to Marinette and took a bow.

"Hello, Mademoiselle! I am Despair Bear, but you may call me Jean-Yves. I am the head butler and I shall be catering your wedding meal." Despair Bear introduced.

_"Wedding meal?!" _Marinette squeaked.

"I am all for a delicious feast on my owner's behalf." Sass said as he came out from hiding behind his owner's back.

"Sass, don't scare her by popping out of nowhere like that." The boy said, pulling his kwami back.

Though she wasn't that surprised at seeing another kwami, Marinette still screamed and ran to the other side of the room. She smashed her back against the wall while breathing heavily in fear. Tikki was at her side, and she was ready to transform if she needed to.

"Alright, enough!" Marinette said, growing determined and getting everyone's undivided attention. "I've got a Miraculous and I'm _not_ afraid to use it! I want some answers _now!_ Where the hell am I, _what_ is going on, and most of all, _who are you?!"_

She pointed straight at the boy she met in the woods. He merely gave an easygoing smile and shrug and said, "Long story."

"And what a story I can practically howl! A sad tale of music, romance, and murder most foul!" Another voice said and the people in the room saw another woman.

She had straight blonde hair that was tied up in high ponytails by dark grey star-shaped hairbands. Her eyes were heterochromatic, her right eye being magenta while the other was colored cyan. The tips on her right side bang and ponytail were red while the ones on the left were green. Her face was white while she was wearing multicolored shades with star-like edges on the side. Her dark grey suit had light blue pointed tip on each shoulder and the chest had a cyan star with a black outline. Her upper back had an upward shooting star design and neon cyan, yellow, and magenta shapes decorated the rest of the suit. The shoes she was wearing were pink platform soles with cyan heels. Her wand was a dark blue swirled handle, black star on the top, rounded pink bottom tip and a pink circle with a white edge between the handle and the star on it.

"Ooh, this is gonna be good! Especially since Frightningale's gonna tell it!" Princess Fragrance said, delighted.

Marinette was still frozen to the wall, spooked out of her wits. Tikki wasn't faring much better with it, either.

"Let's get to it! Guitar Villain, hit it!" Frightningale said to another akuma in the room.

Music started to pick up, and it sounded like a combination of xylophone music and someone knocking on bones. And the spotlight landed on another man. His hair was in long pink dreadlocks, but the roots and top half were lighter pink while the ends of it were a darker shade. Around his blue eyes black, shiny face paint made to look like a mask was on his face. His top was dark gray with sleeves and it had pointed edges over its shoulders, the collar was a turtleneck, and it had a vertical leaf shape in yellow on each side of the front of his shirt. The sleeves underneath were purple with black fishnet for a pattern, he had a dark gray belt with purple spikes, dark gray pants with yellow flames from the knees to his upper thighs, and his gloves and boots were dark gray that had two purple spikes attached to each of them, on the back of his hands and the front of his feet. He had a shiny purple guitar guitar with two black pointed tips on its soundboard on his back.

As he was playing jazz piano, Frightningale was snapping her fingers in time. She then spun around before starting the lyrics.

_"Hey! Give me a listen, akumas of cheer! 'Cause each one of us, we still have our ears!" _Frightningale sang before smiling at her team, consisting of other akumas that were in the room.

_"I'll tell you a story, make your poor tear ducts stir, of our own jubiliciously hot Silencer!" _Frightningale crooned as a spotlight hit the boy, named Silencer, and everyone was looking at him. But he wasn't disturbed about it at all.

_"Akumatized, happens ev'ry day. But don't you be scared, since it's really okay!"_ The crowd sang, while Marinette looked around, feeling out of place. She was feeling squeamish at the number of akumatized people dancing and scatting to the music. She was hugging Tikki for comfort and support.

_"You might try and hide, and you might try and pray, but the butterfly will get you someday!"_ The chorus continued with Frightningale in the lead. Marinette tried to sneak away, but Princess Fragrance pulled on her arm to keep her in place.

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! Yeah, yeah, yeah!" _Several other akumas sang while Frightningale was laughing with delight. Silencer came up on stage to participate in the performance, the spotlight still on him.

_"Well, our man was a talent known for miles around, when a mysterious stranger came into town." _Frightningale sang as she and some of the others decided to put on a shadow puppet show to illustrate the story.

One shadow was Silencer prior to getting akumatized while the other one was a shorter girl with long hair and a nice dress.

_"She's plenty a beauty, but down on her cash." _Frightningale sang as the shadows acted like the girl was flirting with Silencer. Her shadow gave his shadow a curtsy, and he was certainly charmed by her as a result.

_"And our poor guitar player, he fell hard and fast!" _Frightningale vocalized as pretended to swoon into Silencer's arms, and then she stood up to continue the story, meanwhile Silencer stood there to listen along.

_"But when sissy said "no," poor guy couldn't cope. So the lovers came up with a plan to elope!" _Frightningale crooned.

_"Akumatized, happens ev'ry day. But don't you be scared, since it's really okay!"_ The crowd sang.

Riposte and Queen Wasp each put an arm around Marinette's shoulder and started to bob to and fro while giving her smiles and reassuring her she was okay. But Marinette didn't feel comforted _at all!_

_"You might try and hide, and you might try and pray, but the butterfly will get you someday!"_ The chorus continued, everyone just celebrating while Marinette was just watching and listening, not sure what to do.

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! Yeah yeah yeah!" _

The scene went black and then everyone was just having a party. People were playing jazz on random instruments, there was dancing, drinking, singing along, scatting, and several akumas didn't even seem _aware_ of Marinette's fear and concern of her situation.

Marinette looked to Tikki, who gave her a nod: they _had_ to get out of there!

Marinette tried to make her way through the dark to leave the bar and find a way to get back home to Paris.

But out of nowhere, she was grabbed by the wrist by Frightningale, who started to do a freeform dance with Marinette. Though she was usually such a klutz, Marinette was a graceful dancer and she didn't fall down even once. In fact, she lost herself in the dance for a second, beginning to enjoy herself.

Silencer smiled in delight and clapped his hands at his "wife's" performance. He was pretty impressed that she could dance.

Tikki flew in front of her owner and gave her a desperate look. Marinette shook her head and remembered the goal: leaving. She swiped her hand out of Frightningale's before letting the performer continue to do her own thing. But then the lights went back on, and Despair Bear guided Marinette to another bar stool to sit down.

The music's form changed back, but the tempo was a little faster. Frightningale got everyone's attention again before continuing on with the song.

_"So they conjured up a plan to meet late at night. They told not a soul, kept the whole thing tight." _Frightningale caroled as she went back on the stage.

Silencer held out his arms. Frightningale stood behind him and walked her fingers along his left arm, singing, _"Now his father's tuxedo fit like a glove. You don't need much when you're really in love."_

She danced away a bit before trilling, _"Except for a few things, or so I'm told. His guitar, family jewels, and a satchel of gold!"_

The shadow puppets were up on the wall again. Silencer was under the same oak tree and he was looking for someone.

_"Then next to the graveyard by the old oak tree, on a dark foggy night at a quarter to three! He was ready to go, but where was she?" _Frightningale crooned.

_"And then?" _Queen Wasp sang in askance.

_"He waited." _Frightningale sang.

_"And then?" _More akumas in the crowd sang.

_"There in the shadows, was it his girl?" _Frightningale narrated.

_"And then?" _The crowd asked.

_"His heart was beating with thrill!" _Frightningale sang.

_"And then?!" _Everyone sang in askance. Marinette was included, but she surprised herself at asking the question, too.

_"And then, sweetie, everything went dark!" _Frightningale sang. The shadow puppets conjured up the woman in a cape, attacking Silencer from behind, with him screaming as the shadow overtook him.

The room went dark for a few seconds before the lights came back on.

Frightningale was lying on the piano, while Guitar Villain was still playing it.

_"Now when he opened his eyes, he wasn't the same. His jewels were missing, and he felt ashamed!" _Frightningale sang while jumping off the piano and landing in the crowd.

Everyone was clapping along with her as Frightningale continued her spiel.

_"So he made a vow lying under that tree, that he'll wait for his true love to come set him free!"_ Frightningale sang as she came closer to Marinette, stood her up from her chair and brought her to the dance floor.

The young designer had to admit that it was a bit of a sad situation Silencer was in. She couldn't help but feel bad for him.

_"Always waiting for someone to ask for his hand!" _Frightningale crooned while the spotlight hit Silencer once more. He held out his hand to Marinette.

She was surprised at how she was beginning to reach out her own to take his, but then she hesitated, wondering what was going on in her brain.

_"When out of the blue comes this sweet young woman!" _Frightningale sang as she pushed Marinette closer to her "husband," and he took both of her hands into his. The two of them began to dance a little bit before spinning around.

_"Who's vowed to be at his side forever!" _Frightningale trilled while Silencer continued to hold Marinette's hands.

Silencer kept enamored eyes on Marinette, meanwhile she wasn't looking around at anything in particular, completely scared out of her wits. And it showed on her face. But she noted that even though he wasn't Adrien, Silencer was pretty attractive in his own right and he didn't seem like he had any intention of hurting her. She couldn't help but feel somewhat safe, but she was still pretty frightened.

_"And that's our story of Silencer!" _Frightningale sang as Silencer let go and Marinette stumbled and fell on her knees.

She stood back up in shock. Marinette looked at her hands as if she just murdered someone and the reality of it started sinking in. She started shivering as everyone continued to croon.

_"Akumatized, happens ev'ry day. But don't you be scared, since it's really okay!"_ The crowd sang, while Marinette was shivering and shaking in fear. Frightningale was being carried by a wave of other akumas, people were still singing and dancing, meanwhile Marinette was trying to find a way out.

Tikki pointed out the stairs that led up to a door. Marinette nodded and got ready to bolt.

_"You might try and hide, and you might try and pray, but the butterfly will get you someday!"_ The chorus finished as Marinette pretended to dance along, but then she slipped away in silence, Tikki taking the lead.

Sass poked his owner and pointed at the staircase. Silencer followed his kwami's line of sight, and saw Marinette running up the stairs and out the door in fear. He grew a curious look on his face, wondering where she was going. Once Frightningale stopped her scatting, Silencer took his helmet up and went after Marinette.

* * *

Back up in the world of the pure (that is, those who were still alive and hadn't been akumatized), Adrien was at the window in the Agreste mansion. He was sighing wistfully, eagerly awaiting the return of his bride. He had a lovesick smile on his face, much to his kwami's annoyance. Plagg was nibbling on some brie while the Agreste and the Dupain-Cheng parents were having tea.

"Adrien, come away from the window." Gabriel said.

"Sorry father," Adrien apologized, turning to his parents with a goofy smile. "I guess I'm just worried about Marinette. She hasn't come back yet. I'm too excited to marry her tomorrow."

Emilie smiled and giggled, happy that her son was so eager to marry Marinette. It really _was_ a match made in heaven.

"But it's already dark and Marinette hasn't gotten back yet. It's not like her to be late like this," Sabine said, worried about her daughter's absence. "Especially without calling us."

"Yes, that _is_ a little worrisome," Tom agreed. "If any trouble came up that needed her attention as Ladybug, that'd be one thing."

"True," Emilie said. "And Adrien would've been out of here in a flash, too. Something's definitely wrong."

Just then the door to the room opened and Lila came in, an all-too-sweet smile on her face. Adrien couldn't help but try his best to hold back a scowl. Plagg wasn't even bothering to hide his disdain.

"Why, Duchess Lila. How do you find your room?" Emilie asked.

"Beautiful, Madame Agreste. You and your husband are quite wonderful hosts," Lila said as she gracefully came into the center of the room, her face going from delight to distressed. "That said, I feel horrible for telling you such bad news about Marinette."

"What?" Tom said. He and Sabine were all ears.

"I only heard this second-hand, so I think someone else should say it." Lila said. She snapped her fingers and the door opened. Right behind Lila was Nadja Chamack.

"Nadja! Hi there!" Sabine said.

"Hi, Sabine." Nadja said.

"So Mrs. Chamack," Lila said. "Care to tell everyone in the room what you saw?"

"I noticed Marinette was on the bridge closer to the graveyard... In the arms of some other boy... I think they even kissed... But it sounded like Marinette wasn't consenting to anything. She was begging for him to let her go." Nadja said.

Everyone in the room gasped, but Adrien was especially shocked.

"That can't bel!" Tom said standing up. "Our daughter would never...!"

"Or maybe you don't know her as well as you thought." Lila commented, still smiling.

"I'm with my husband here," Sabine said. "If Marinette had a lover, she would've said something a long time ago! And Nadja, you said that it sounded like Marinette was protesting? I'm smelling a rat."

"Indeed!" Emilie said, also upset. "This isn't like her!"

"I couldn't agree more," Adrien said. "Marinette and I nearly kissed before rehearsal today. So she couldn't be having an affair."

"But she hasn't called?" Lila asked again.

"No, she hasn't... She might've lost her phone. Or maybe the battery died." Tom said.

"All likely explanations. But if she _was_ having an affair and _did_ run off with another boy, it'd be a scandal for everyone in the room." Gabriel said.

"Is scandal and keeping your reputation everything to you, Gabriel?!" Emilie asked, appalled.

"That's a question I've been thinking about for awhile," Plagg stated. "I always thought that you were just like a cheese with a very hard rind: tricky to get through, but once you do, you'd be soft inside. Or maybe slightly rotten."

"Plagg!" Adrien said.

"We'll go out and find her and bring her back!" Tom said. "We'll get to the bottom of this."

"I'll help, too!" Adrien said. "I want to find my fiancé!"

Lila scowled. This wasn't the result she intended. She wanted to make Marinette look so bad that Adrien would dump her on the spot.

"No, Adrien," Gabriel said. "Leave finding Marinette to us."

Adrien groaned.

"I'll be back in my room. If there's anything you need... _Anything at all_... Let me know." Lila said as she left, but not without winking at Adrien.

Adrien once again scowled. His instincts were telling him something was wrong with Lila's story... She was either misinformed or blatantly lying. Either way, something wasn't adding up and Adrien knew it.

"Don't worry, Adrien," Emilie said, comforting her son. "We'll find her."

"But if we can't find Marinette... Then we'll be one bride short of a wedding!" Gabriel said.

Everyone in the room was worried about the turn of events, but Adrien especially because he'd fallen for Marinette after their near-kiss. He'd imagined a happily married future with her, but if what Lila was saying was true, that wouldn't be happening. That said, his gut was telling him to have faith in Marinette.

* * *

**And that's it for chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**On the whole, I really tried my best with this, especially since it's my first time writing Lila in a story as a major character. I can't stand that vixen. Doubt I'm the only one. **

**Coming up, Marinette tries to escape from Silencer and get back home to marry Adrien, only for her to be unable to get away and she ends up learning more about him. And she also reunites with an old friend of hers thanks to Silencer, too. **

**More reviews means more chapters! Okay?**


	3. Deceptive Reunion

**Alright, chapter three is up and running! Here, Marinette tries to escape her "husband" and find a way back to the world of the living so she can marry Adrien and put everything behind her.**

**Too bad it doesn't seem like this Silencer character intends on letting her go... ****_At all_****. At least he's a gentleman about it. Luckily after spending some more time with him, she starts seeing him in a different light... Especially since she reunites with a familiar face thanks to him. But she still isn't planning on staying regardless, so...**

**And keep an eye out! There's gonna be a fight scene in here between our male leads! I wanted to really do something different for this particular part of the scene instead of just Emily showing up and taking Victor away by force. Wanted to added some action to this.**

**And I've said it before and I'll say it again: more reviews, please! How about this for a deal: I get a minimum of 11+ reviews for this story (and they can be for any chapter), then you get another update. Does that sound fair? **

* * *

Back in the town of the akumatized citizens, Marinette was hiding behind the statue in the square, trying her best to stay out of sight. She was breathing heavily, her eyes were wider than teacup saucers and she was shaking.

"What have I done?!" Marinette squeaked quietly to herself as she sank down to the ground, her hands on her head.

"Marinette, are you okay?" Tikki asked.

"No, Tikki! I'm _not_ okay!" Marinette said quietly, tears about to spill from her eyes. "I've gone and married myself to an akuma! It's like something out of one of Tim Burton's movies!"

"Well, it's not all bad. Silencer doesn't seem to mean you any harm. It's not like he's a monster." Tikki tried to reason.

"Maybe so, but that's not the point, Tikki! I mean, sure, he _seems_ nice and all, but he's still an akuma! There's no telling what's gonna piss him off!" Marinette said.

"True." Tikki agreed.

"But..." Marinette began, her face falling.

"But what, Marinette?" Tikki asked.

"Well, it's hard not to feel bad for him," Marinette admitted. "It's sad that a girl that he loved... A liar, betrayed him and caused him to become akumatized..."

"I'd have to agree. You don't like liars, and the poor guy fell victim to one. It's really sad." Tikki agreed.

"But irregardless, I'm not Silencer's wife! I'm promised to marry Adrien, someone I _really_ love! He's waiting for me, and my parents are, too," Marinette said as she stood up. "So we _have_ to get out of here!"

"But which way is out, exactly?" Tikki asked.

"We'll find it," Marinette said. "But we gotta-"

"Marinette?" A voice shouted.

Marinette flinched, stiffened, and craned her neck around the statue. She saw Silencer was walking around in the square, carrying his helmet under his arm.

"Marinette? _Chérie_, where'd you get to?" Silencer asked loudly.

Marinette's eyes widened before ducking back into hiding.

"_Merde,_ he's still there!" Marinette muttered. "And he's looking for me!"

"But he hasn't noticed us, Marinette. Let's go!" Tikki said, getting a nod from her owner.

Marinette stealthily slipped out from behind the statue and dashed off.

"I mean no disrespect, but your lady friend seems very nervous and skittish." Sass commented.

"She's my _wife_, Sass. But it's normal for her to be acting this way," Silencer told his kwami. "She's in a whole new environment with a bunch of strangers, everything is happening to her like a whirlwind and she's surrounded by akumas, something that the living have an instinctual fear of. _Of course_ she's scared."

"I seem to recall that you behaved the exact same way when you first arrived," Sass recalled, his owner giving a solemn nod. "So you understand how she's feeling."

"Exactly." Silencer confirmed.

"Once she acclimates, I'm sure she will come around." Sass assured his owner.

"As soon as we find her, Sass," Silencer stated before calling out, "Marinette! Where've you gone?"

Sass saw a flash of bright red and caught Marinette running off.

"Wait, there she goes! Quick!" Sass said, pointing Marinette out.

Silencer saw Marinette running away and then he started to give casual chase, shouting, "Marinette!"

Marinette zoomed by Queen Wasp, who had her wasps with her. But they didn't seem too concerned about Marinette. In fact, they were just hanging out casually and having some treats at a café.

Silencer lost track of his "wife." The wasps swarmed and made an arrow shape to point out which direction Marinette went in.

"Thank you." Silencer thanked with a smile before carrying on.

Marinette dove into another alleyway in the town. Nothing but shadows from the coffins that were lined up.

"Crap! Now what?!" Marinette murmured.

"Marinette! Where are you?" Silencer called out.

Marinette nearly shrieked. About to get caught, Marinette squeezed herself into a large shadow, hoping the red she was wearing wouldn't stick out. Tikki hid in her hair for a second while Marinette held her breath. Her heart was pounding in her ears.

Silencer walked by, completely missing her. Marinette stepped out of the shadow and found time to breathe, with Tikki coming out of hiding.

"Baguette? Hey, long time no see!" A voice said.

Marinette looked up to see a giant spider lady crawling down the wall.

"Wait a second..." Marinette whispered, squinting a bit. "...Nora?"

"Yep! The name's Anansi now, though!" Nora said as she climbed down lower to get to eye-level with Marinette. "Been a while."

"Yeah, it has," Marinette agreed, happy to see someone she recognized, but then something in her brain clicked. "But what am I doing? I can't stay and chat!"

"Oh yeah! Bet you and Silencer are planning your wedding night together, huh?" Anansi said with a teasing tone and wiggling her eyebrows.

"No! No way!" Marinette said, red in the face and recalling _why_ she was running to begin with. "Sorry, gotta go!"

Marinette dashed out the way she came.

Anansi shouted, "Hey! Marinette! _Yo, Blue Hair!_"

Silencer perked up at Anansi's nickname for him and turned around.

"Looking for your wife? She went that way!" Nora said, pointing in the direction where Marinette took off. Silencer gave a nod in thanks and started to follow her again.

Marinette kept running before finding herself at a four-way stop. There were buildings and alleys everywhere.

"Marinette?" Silencer shouted. Marinette saw Silencer a little ways away, and she nearly screamed.

"Marinette, _mon amour!_" Silencer called out for her.

Marinette dashed down another alleyway where more buildings and akumatized people were hanging around. She kept running, while Silencer was still calling out her name and trying to find her.

Marinette bumped into another akuma and she backed away before saying, "Excuse me."

"Quite alright." He said before leaving.

Marinette dashed under the stone bridge, looking back and forth while Silencer was shouting for her out in the distance.

"Marinette, eyes front!" Tikki shouted. Marinette skid to a halt and looked at the big wall in front of her.

"Crap. It's a dead end, no pun intended," Marinette said. She looked behind her and kept hearing Silencer trying to find her. "Okay, if I go back, he'll catch me..."

"What other options do we have, Marinette?" Tikki asked with a knowing wink.

Marinette smiled at her kwami and quietly said, _"Tikki, spots on!"_

After transforming into Ladybug, she took her yo-yo out and started spinning it. She tossed it up and she hooked it onto something at the top. She zoomed up, lifted herself onto the railing, and stood on it. She let out a big breath of air.

But once she looked up, her eyes bugged out, she blanched, and she screamed at the sight of Silencer.

He chuckled at her surprise and he said, "If you wanted to get up here, you could've used the stairs."

He took her hand and helped her get down. He then hugged her close to him and placed a kiss on her forehead. She blushed at the show of affection and her heart skipped a beat. Silencer turned her around in his arms and showed her the view of the world of the akumatized.

The sparkling lights in the town reminded her of Paris on a peaceful night.

"Breathtaking view, isn't it?" Silencer asked.

Ladybug gave a silent nod as Silencer let her go and stepped away. He said, "This is a spot that I like coming to every now and again when I need some peace and quiet."

Ladybug angrily muttered, "Spots off."

Tikki came out of Marinette's earrings and she looked at her owner. Meanwhile, Marinette gave a deadpan expression to Silencer.

Silencer sat on the bench and he patted the seat next to him. Seeing that she wasn't gonna get away from him anytime soon, Marinette resigned herself to it and she went over to Silencer to sat down next to him. He put his helmet down, took out a hidden guitar case from out behind the bench, and took the instrument out. He started strumming his electric guitar, playing a romantic tune. Marinette just watched this akuma play the instrument while giving her romantic glances out of his peripheral vision with a charming smile.

With a sad backstory like his, Marinette would've expected him to be scornful and grouchy about love. But he was so easygoing, and he wasn't being hostile towards her. He was nothing short of a gentleman.

Silencer's music was quiet and had a slow rhythm. Marinette nearly forgot that she was in the land of the akumatized. She closed her eyes a bit and swayed her body a little. Even Tikki seemed at ease.

"Romantic, huh?" Silencer said as he finished playing the music.

"Um, yes..." Marinette began. "Listen... I..."

"Yes?" Silencer asked, looking her in the eyes with a bright smile.

"I... I'm sorry about what happened to you," Marinette continued. "And I wish I could help but... I can't stay here. I gotta get home."

"But _this_ is your home now, isn't it?" Silencer questioned.

"Well, _no_," Marinette denied. "And now that I think about it, I don't even know your name. Not your _akumatized_ name, but your _real_ name."

"She has a point." Sass agreed.

Silencer had to chuckle in agreement before giving Marinette a smile. He spoke out, "Luka."

"Luka..." Marinette said, letting his name roll off her tongue.

"Oh, almost forgot," Luka said, snapping his fingers in realization. He took up his phone. "I've got a wedding gift for you."

Marinette nearly hurled at the mention of "wedding gift."

Luka dialed a number and put the phone to his ear.

"Hey there... Think you could get over here? ...I'm finally married, and I want you to meet her... Oh, I think you'll be happy to see a familiar face... Don't worry, I'm sure she'll be happy to see you too. ... Got it." Luka said before getting off the bench, put the phone down a few feet away, and stepped away from the device.

Out of the phone teleported a girl about Marinette's age. She had tan skin, dark red hair, and she had a black butterfly-shaped mask on her face that framed dark magenta eyes. She wore a black suit with a glowing hot pink Wi-Fi symbol on her chest.

"Yo, Silencer," She said. "Who's here?"

Once she made eye contact with Marinette, she gasped lightly and said, "Marinette? Girl, is that you?!"

Marinette's eyes were wide and her breath was taken away from her. Marinette knew this girl _anywhere_. Her eyes were about to water with tears.

"...A... A-Alya...?!" Marinette asked. "I don't believe this... Is it really you?"

"Yep! Alya Césaire, now Lady Wi-Fi!" Alya said as she stepped away from the phone.

_"Alyaaaa~!" _Marinette cried, tears streaming down her face. She ran over to Alya and hugged her tightly. She started sobbing.

Silencer took the phone up and put it back in his pocket.

"I... I've missed you so much!" Marinette sobbed as Lady Wi-Fi rubbed Marinette's back.

"Same here, girl." Alya said, also about to cry happily.

"I ran into Nora earlier," Marinette said, still hysterical with happy tears. "She certainly lives up to her ring name down here."

"Yeah. Dad's here, too," Alya said. "I miss mom and the twins, though."

Sass and Tikki looked on, the latter about to cry tears of joy. Silencer was smiling.

"How'd you know, Silencer?!" Tikki asked in delight.

"Lady Wi-Fi would go on and on about Marinette all the time. Thought I'd reunite them." Silencer informed.

"Quite a generous gift, Silencer," Sass praised. "It was wise of you to show your wife that she isn't alone."

Tikki was touched at Luka's thoughtfulness.

Marinette, still teary-eyed, turned back to Silencer, wiped her tears from her face and said, "Thank you _so_ much! I never thought I'd see Alya again!"

"You're welcome. I knew you'd be happy to see her." Luka said with a smile.

"It's great that you're here, girl!" Alya said. "Your grandparents and Cheng Shifu are here too!"

"Really?" Marinette asked. "Grandma, Grandpa and Cheng Shifu are here?!"

"You bet!" Lady Wi-Fi said, giggling. "When news broke out that you were here, everyone who knows you went bananas with joy! Hell, even _Chloé__!_"

"Queen Wasp? Really?" Marinette asked, quirking a brow.

"Yeah, no one discriminates down here," Alya said. "Ironically, she realized what a bitch she was and she's shaped up considerably since she's arrived. Her mom's here, too."

"Yikes," Marinette said, giggling. "No wonder she was friendly with me back in the pub."

"Yeah, but things are gonna get even better, especially now that Silencer's finally married to an awesome girl like you!" Lady Wi-Fi said with a laugh and smile.

"Oh, um... About that..." Marinette said, looking back to Silencer before motioning to Alya so the two of them could get some privacy.

Silencer gave them their space.

"...For real? You need to get home because you're promised to marry someone else and you're only here by accident?" Alya whispered, summarizing the situation.

Marinette gave an awkward nod. And she muttered, "And I _really_ like my intended."

Lady Wi-Fi looked back to Silencer for a brief second and then back to her BFF. She whispered, "Don't worry, girl. I'm here to help."

"Thanks, Alya," Marinette said. "I really wish mom and dad were here. Then they'd be able to see you, grandma, grandpa, Cheng Shifu, and so many of our friends again."

A mischievous smile grew on Lady Wi-Fi's face.

"Speaking of your folks," Alya said, loud enough for Silencer to hear. "Now that the two of you are akuma and wife, shouldn't you break the news to them?"

Lady Wi-Fi winked at Marinette. Marinette realized what Alya was up to.

"Oh, definitely!" Marinette said tensely. "They've got the right to meet Luka!"

"Hey, great idea. I'd love to meet your parents," Silencer agreed. "So, where are they?"

"Um..." Marinette began, pointing up to the sky.

"Ah, still pure," Silencer said with a nod. "I get it. So are my mom and sister."

"Then we'd better go and see _him_. He'll know what to do." Lady Wi-Fi said.

""Him?" Who're you talking about?" Marinette asked.

Silencer looked to Marinette and said in a whisper, "Jade Turtle."

A lightning bolt and thunderclap raged out...

"You know the drill, Lady Wi-Fi." Silencer said to Lady Wi-Fi.

"Got it," She said as she put her phone down and joined hands with both her best friend and her "husband." "Alright, off to Jade Turtle's tower!"

The trio and the kwamis then teleported all the way to a tall tower in the center of the city. They came out of another phone that was lying around in the room. When they came out, Silencer and Marinette fell to the floor while Lady Wi-Fi still stood and the kwamis kept floating around. The redhead helped Marinette stand up.

Marinette looked at her surroundings. It looked like a beautiful feng shui room with a Chinese motif, with many random ingredients hanging around and a phonograph in the back. Otherwise it looked exactly like what it was: a library in a world of zombies...

"So... This wasn't what I was expecting." Marinette murmured.

"Hello?" Silencer shouted as Sass started flying around to find him. "Jade Turtle? Are you here?"

"Hey, who's this Jade Turtle person, anyway?" Tikki asked Alya in a whisper.

"He's sort of like the akumatized realm's Mayor Bourgeois. Only _a lot_ more competent, ethical and reasonable." Lady Wi-Fi replied.

"Ah," Marinette said with a nod. "Um, Alya... Are you _sure_ we shouldn't tell him why I _really_ need to get back up top? I'm being a hypocrite by going along with this lie, and I'm already feeling sick from it."

"Girl," Lady Wi-Fi said with a heavy sigh and her hands on her hips. "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you wanna be transparent with him... But you _really_ don't wanna piss off Silencer, especially if you wanna keep your voice. He's usually _very_ laid-back, but when he gets upset... _Damn_, it's scary."

"Doesn't that apply to _anyone_ who gets angry?" Marinette asked rhetorically.

"Yep, but Silencer especially." Lady Wi-Fi said with a shudder.

"Jade Turtle?" Silencer shouted out again. "That's weird. He almost never leaves the tower unless it's important."

"Maybe he's with Backwarder again?" Lady Wi-Fi suggested.

Marinette started walking around the room. She came upon the phonograph and saw how beautiful it was. When she touched it, though, it made a pretty loud noise and the reverberating sound started knocking things everywhere and off their shelves.

Luckily they were all caught in the hand of an older man. He was wearing a green suit of Ancient Chinese-style armor with baggy pants, a turtle shield was on his head like a hat, and he had a mask on his face. He had a beard and small mustache.

"Jade Turtle!" Silencer said.

"Ah, Silencer," Jade Turtle said as he put the books back. "Good to see you. I see you have Lady Wi-Fi with you."

"I also brought my wife, Marinette." Silencer said as he gestured to Marinette.

"Wife, huh?" Jade Turtle said before laughing happily. "Well, it's nice to meet you, young lady."

"L... Likewise." Marinette murmured.

"Now then, what can I do for you?" Jade Turtle asked.

"We need to get to the Top Floor," Silencer said before pointing up to the ceiling. "You know, the land of the pure."

"The land of the pure?" Jade Turtle said. "Why go up there?"

"Sir, please help. It would mean so much to..." Marinette said before swallowing a lump in her throat. "It would mean so much to _us_."

"Yeah," Lady Wi-Fi said. "Since Silencer and Marinette here are married, she wants him to meet her parents. Since she just wound up down here without any warning, I'm sure they're worried sick."

"I'm not sure about this," Jade Turtle said, his finger on his chin in thought. "This is unnatural."

_'What's _unnatural _is that _I_, a pure being, am stuck in the land of the akumatized!' _Marinette thought.

"Please? Jade Turtle, you've gotta have _some _kind of magic to help us out." Silencer pleaded.

Jade Turtle took a few seconds to think it over before letting out a breath. He said, "Okay. Let me see what I've got. No promises, though. Now, where'd that book go..."

"We'll help." Silencer said as he and Sass started helping to look around for the book.

Marinette just stood around while the kwami, his owner, and the older gentlemen were looking around the room for the book. They threw books around, opened cabinets, brushed away dust, etc.

Silencer opened up a drawer and a flock of the same black butterflies flew out. Marinette squeaked and hid behind Alya while Tikki landed on Marinette's shoulder.

Seeing her BFF wasn't scared, Marinette asked, "I guess you're used to this?"

"Comes with the territory," Lady Wi-Fi said with a shrug. "You get used to the butterflies and the weirdness around here after a while."

Jade Turtle scanned the bookshelves and he noticed the title he was looking for.

"Found it." Jade Turtle said as he pulled out the book.

He blew the cover to get the dust off and then he sat down on the futon he set up. He opened the book up to a page that had a bottle of wine that had a black butterfly on the front, but he turned it again.

He kept turning pages before saying, "I've got it."

Silencer brightened at the news, before saying, "Really? That's great!"

"It's a Thai haunting spell. This is just the thing for quick trips." Jade Turtle said.

"Perfect! So glad you thought of this, girls." Luka said with a smile.

Marinette stifled a weak smile while Lady Wi-Fi just gave a shrug.

Jade Turtle took out a few random ingredients and started mixing them together in a mortar and pestle. The resulting powder was green, sparkling, and very eerie-looking. Marinette shivered.

"Okay, then," Jade Turtle said, taking a fistful of the dust. "Now remember: when you're ready to come back, all you have to say "snakeskin," okay?"

"Snakeskin... Got it." Silencer said, giving Jade Turtle a thumb's up.

Jade Turtle blew the powder out of his hand onto the group, and the scene around them melted into the forest where Marinette first met Silencer.

Looking at the scene, Silencer was looking at everything with fresh eyes.

"Wow... I nearly forgot about this." Silencer admitted.

"What do you mean?" Marinette asked.

"Been stuck under that tree for so long, I almost forgot about the beauty of a full moon," Silencer replied while taking out his guitar. "Kinda makes me wanna play a few tunes."

He laid against the tree and started strumming the instrument. Marinette couldn't help but relax and she smiled. Sass seemed to close his eyes, listening intently to the music.

Silencer looked at Marinette out of his peripheral vision again and gave a smile. Against her hopes, she smiled back, comfortable.

Tikki whispered to her owner, "Marinette, don't forget that we're back in the land of the pure."

"Oh, that's right." Marinette said.

"Yeah," Lady Wi-Fi whispered to Marinette while Silencer was occupied. "Silencer isn't suspecting anything right now, so let's get you back to your beau."

"Are you sure I shouldn't just fess up?" Marinette asked in a whisper.

"_Yes_, I'm sure! Come on." Lady Wi-Fi insisted.

Marinette looked back at Silencer and her eyes lingered on his form for a second. "...Okay, let's go."

"Hey girl, let's go and find your folks," Lady Wi-Fi said. "Since I can teleport between phones, it'll be easy to find them without causing a ruckus."

"I'll come, too." Silencer said as he put his guitar away.

"No no," Lady Wi-Fi insisted. "You just stay here, Silencer. Can you imagine the chaos that'd happen if two akumas walked onto the scene in public? It'd be saner to bring Tom and Sabine here into the woods instead."

"Hm..." Silencer said, sensing something off. "Well, you have a point."

"Indeed. That may be wise." Sass agreed.

"Alright, I'll just go with Marinette to find her parents and bring them back here," Alya said. "Come on, girl."

The girls walked out of the clearing, leaving Silencer and Sass alone, the former continuing to play the guitar to pass the time.

Marinette and Alya started running to the bridge when Marinette saw something.

"My phone!" Marinette said, picking it up and turning it on.

"Thank goodness. It still works! The battery's still at least more than half full." Tikki said.

"Do you have Adrien's phone number?" Lady Wi-Fi asked.

"Sure do." Marinette said, shooting Adrien a text.

Once a few messages were sent back and forth, Marinette put her phone in her dress and then Lady Wi-Fi teleported them off the bridge.

It'd been a few minutes... Or rather, at least ten minutes, but Silencer was drumming his fingers on his arm.

"...My instincts are telling me that something is not quite right." Sass stated.

"You think so?" Silencer questioned.

"Indeed," Sass replied. "With today's technology, it shouldn't take so long to get in touch with your family."

"She might've dropped her phone when we took her down below. She and Lady Wi-Fi are probably looking for it." Silencer suggested.

"That's very likely, Luka," Sass agreed. "And yet I can't help but feel something's amiss."

"I'm sure she's got a good reason for taking a while," Silencer said. "But just in case... Maybe we should go check on her. Think you can pick up Tikki's transmission?"

"Yes." Sass said as the twosome walked out of the woods to find Marinette.

Back with Adrien, he was in the study when his phone went off.

"Plagg, Marinette texted me!" Adrien said.

The text read:

_"Sorry for going AWOL. You'll NEVER believe what I've been through. I'm sorry if you and everyone else got worried."_

"Great, so your love bug is safe," Plagg said. "Now let's hurry and get her back here so that this wedding can go off without a hitch."

Adrien texted back, _"I'm just glad you're okay! Hurry on back so we can get married!" _

He put in a red heart and an engagement ring emoji on the text.

Marinette answered: _"Then put your phone down and stand back. Trust me." _

"What? Put my phone down and stand back? What is she talking about?" Adrien asked.

But he put his phone down on the floor and stepped back.

In a flash, Lady Wi-Fi and Marinette teleported into the room. The latter fell to the ground while Lady Wi-Fi just stepped down.

"Tikki! You're okay!" Plagg said as he flew over to the red kwami.

"Sorry for the disappearing act, Plagg." Tikki said.

"Whew," Marinette breathed, a little disoriented. "I don't think I'll _ever_ get used to that."

"Sorry girl," Lady Wi-Fi said as she helped Marinette steady herself. "Well, here you are, safe and sound."

"Thanks." Marinette said.

"Marinette! You're alright!" Adrien said as he hugged his bride closer to him. He kissed her forehead. "Wait, who's this?"

"Alya Césaire," Lady Wi-Fi said, introducing herself. "Marinette's BFF."

"It's nice to meet you. Anyway, Marinette, what happened? Are you okay?" Adrien began, examining Marinette. "Your dress is tattered up and you're colder than death..."

Marinette started bawling into Adrien's chest. Adrien rubbed her back.

"Oh Adrien..." Marinette cried, looking up at her green-eyed fiancé. "Up until we met, I was _so scared_ of marriage. But... after talking to you, I _knew_ we were meant for each other... Our wedding, it couldn't come soon enough."

"Really? I feel exactly the same!" Adrien agreed, delighted to hear Marinette's opinion.

Adrien held her close while she nestled her face into his chest. She lifted her head and they started leaning in for a kiss, but...

"Hm?" Adrien murmured, pausing and pulling back.

"What's wrong?" Marinette asked.

"...That's weird. It just went dead silent in here." Adrien pointed out.

_"Dead silent?" _Marinette, Lady Wi-Fi and Tikki asked simultaneously.

"Oh no...!" Marinette said, panicking. She looked to the window and sure enough, there was Silencer.

Marinette swiftly hid behind Adrien, meanwhile Lady Wi-Fi pulled up a pause button on her phone.

"Wait, what's going on?" Adrien asked, but then he saw Silencer coming in through the window. Sass was there, too.

"_Chérie, _I just..." Luka began, but then he saw Marinette hiding behind Adrien. He scowled. "Marinette, who's _this?_"

Marinette only started to shiver. Lady Wi-Fi was still ready to hit the pause button on Silencer.

"I... Well, he's..." Marinette began before clamming up.

Silencer walked over to Marinette and snagged her by the arm before dragging her away. Marinette whimpered in fright. Hearing this, he loosened up.

"Oops, sorry. Let's get out of here. Come on, Lady Wi-Fi." Silencer said gently, before continuing to go to the window to leave.

Adrien snagged her other arm and stated to the intruder, "Stop! Can't you see she doesn't want to go with you?! She's scared!"

Silencer looked down to Marinette and saw the frightened, scared look on her face. He let go of Marinette, but instead of his "wife" staying by his side, she ran over to Adrien and sought refuge in his embrace.

Adrien looked at Silencer dead in the eyes. He saw the shock and anger in those eyes and Adrien was on his guard.

"Marinette, please," Silencer pleaded. "We've spent enough time up here. We should be back by now."

"Oh no...!" Lady Wi-Fi muttered, about to swipe the pause button at him.

"Marinette..." Luka muttered as he took a step closer.

"No! You leave her alone!" Adrien said, hiding her behind him. He spread his arms out.

Silencer looked his opponent over and said, "So, you like her?"

Adrien smirked, quirked a playful brow and said, "What can I say? This tomcat's heart's been stolen by a lovely little ladybug."

Silencer reached two fingers out on his right hand out to Adrien's lips while holding a finger to his lips with his left hand. Adrien ducked out of the way and glared.

_"Plagg, claws out!" _Adrien shouted, calling for his transformation. After transforming into Cat Noir, he took out his baton.

Understanding that talking wasn't going to get him anywhere, Silencer stared Cat Noir down.

"I _was_ hoping to settle this like 21st century gentlemen," Silencer began as he stood in a battle stance. "But it looks like we're going to have to do this the old-fashioned way."

"At least we agree on something!" Cat Noir said as both he and Silencer charged at each other.

Cat Noir used his baton to strike Silencer, but he blocked it with his forearm before doing a low-sweep with his leg. Cat Noir jumped to dodge and kicked Silencer under the chin.

The older boy was knocked back and he stumbled. But he jumped and tackled Cat Noir, who landed on his back. He shoved Silencer off with his feet before jumping back up. Silencer did a roundhouse kick, but Cat Noir ducked and grabbed his ankle before flipping him over. Silencer stood back up and got in a defense stance.

"Tikki!" Marinette said, getting her kwami's attention. _"Spots-" _

"Stay out of it, Marinette!" Lady Wi-Fi said. "This is between the two of them!"

"But-" Marinette began.

"Listen, Silencer is already treading a thin line, getting involved with the affairs of the pure!" Lady Wi-Fi explained. "You jumping in will only complicate things!"

Emilie and Gabriel were in the latter's atelier when they heard banging, clanging, and shouting from upstairs. They looked at each other in a panic.

"Adrien's in trouble!" Gabriel said as he paused his work and he ran out of the studio with his wife hot on his heels.

Back in the study, the two boys were getting close to a stalemate - Cat Noir was pushing on his baton while Silencer was using both hands to push back. And neither boy was looking away from his opponent.

"Don't get in my way! I'm bringing Marinette back!" Silencer stated as he pushed Cat Noir off and was ready to go at it again.

"You can't force her to do something she doesn't want to do! Who the hell are you, anyway?!" Cat Noir shouted, demanding answers.

Silencer smirked under his helmet, held up his left hand to show off the ring, and said, "I'm her _husband_."

Cat Noir's eyes blew for a second, but he noticed Marinette was near tears.

The blonde narrowed his eyes and declared, "I don't believe that for one second."

"_I'm_ the one with the ring on my finger, aren't I?" Luka asked rhetorically.

Marinette screamed in fear to the blonde, "Adrien, listen to me! He's an _akuma, _for crying out loud! A _zombie!_"

Lady Wi-Fi shot a pause button at Silencer, but he maneuvered out of the way.

_"Cata-" _Cat Noir began, but Silencer grabbed his arm with both hands and threw the black cat in the path of the pause button. The pause button hit his fist and he was shot to the wall and anchored to it.

"Sorry!" Lady Wi-Fi apologized, upset that she hurt her BFF's fiancé. She was about to use the play button to free him, too.

But Silencer took Marinette by the arm and while glaring darkly at Cat Noir, he said, "See ya, cat boy."

"Don't say it! _PLEASE _don't say it!" Marinette pleaded with Silencer.

Lightning struck and thunder roared in the background, and Silencer darkly spoke, _"Snakeskin!_"

_"NO!" _Marinette screamed, crying. She reached out to Adrien, screaming, _"ADRIEN!" _

_"NO! MARINETTE!" _Cat Noir hollered as the group disappeared in a milky sea green cloud. The pause button on his fist vanished and Cat Noir fell on the ground onto his knees.

He pounded his fist on the floor, about to cry.

"Adrien!" Gabriel shouted as he and Emilie ran in. Lila all-too-innocently came in behind them. "We heard all the racket, and came running!"

"Good lord, what on earth happened in here?!" Emilie asked as she examined the mess.

Cat Noir didn't move from his position. He merely said, "Claws in."

After changing back, Adrien turned his head and his parents a look of shock and disbelief.

Plagg spoke up and said, "What happened indeed? You might wanna get the bakers in here, too..."

* * *

**And that's a wrap! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I wanted to make sure I added a nice amount of ML fighting in here instead of just going through the script like a lazy woman.**

**Again, 11+ reviews means you'll get another chapter. **

**Coming up, Silencer and Marinette have an argument, meanwhile Adrien's stuck without a bride. But when a certain vixen decides to disclose some information... Oh no...**


	4. Right Wedding, Wrong Bride!

**Okay, it doesn't seem like the review goal was really met (or even paid attention to). I really worked hard on that chapter, too... Can we try this again? 12+ reviews, and then we'll see the final chapter? Is that reasonable? **

**Now that that's over, let's get back to the story. Well, trouble's ****_really_**** hitting the fan now! Now that Silencer knows that Marinette and Alya were trying to help the former escape, he is ****_not_**** amused. Luckily after the fire goes out, the two of them start growing closer... And then someone unexpected shows up!**

**Meanwhile, back up top, Adrien's stuck with his own problems. Add in a lying vixen who'll do ****_anything_**** to get Adrien to marry her, and... Well, you'll see in a bit.**

* * *

Once the group got back to the akumatized realm, Silencer let go of Marinette.

He snarled at her and barked out, "I can't _believe _you, Marinette! I reunite you with your best friend, and _this_ is the thanks I get?! You _lie_ to me to get back to that... That... _other man?!"_

Marinette wasn't listening. She fell to her knees, crying her eyes out and covering her face. Tikki was looking at her owner sadly.

Silencer gasped lightly, and his look softened when he saw Marinette's tears...

"Hey, don't get mad at Marinette!" Lady Wi-Fi said, protecting Marinette and holding her arms out. "The whole thing was _my_ idea! If you're going to get upset with anyone, get angry with _me!_"

Luka sighed. He took a deep breath to try and calm down, but to no avail.

"Doesn't change the fact that she lied to me!" He bitterly spat. "I thought you were on my side, Lady Wi-Fi! Why the change of tune?!"

"Sisters before misters, Luka." Alya admitted.

_"Are you kidding me?! Girl Code?!" _Silencer shouted, angrily.

He placed his fingers on Alya's mouth, did a shush motion, and then a jellyfish-like entity that had her color scheme and symbol on it. Several of her trademark lines were being said in round. He then placed his hand near his helmet speaker and then the voice was sucked in.

Alya took a few steps back and decided to stay out of the conversation.

"Alright, Marinette. What do you have to say for yourself?" Luka calmly demanded, crossing his arms.

Marinette stood up, but she went quiet. Jade Turtle just held back and watched the scene unfold, not intervening.

"I... I... I think you have the situation backwards, Luka..." Marinette began.

"Backwards? How'd I get this _backwards?_" Luka impatiently snapped, drumming his fingers on his right hand on his arm.

"W... Well..." Marinette began, not sure where to start. "If... If anything, _you're_ the other man."

"You said your wedding vows to _me!_" Silencer shouted, thumb-jerking to himself. "It's _that guy_ who's getting in the way!"

Silencer then turned around and slumped his shoulders. Marinette looked to Jade Turtle for help, but he merely stood there.

"This can't work between us, Luka. If the situation was... different, then who knows? But we're from two different worlds! You're _akumatized! Dead! _Doesn't that make this whole marriage void?!" Marinette asked.

"You should've thought of that before you went and married me!" Silencer fired back, turning to Marinette.

"Had I _known_ you were _there_...!" Marinette argued.

"Oh, so you _wouldn't_ have married me otherwise?!" Silencer accused.

_"Exactly!" _Marinette yelled, but then she covered her mouth in shock.

Silencer's eyes blew wide, he gasped, and then he sighed angrily. He let Alya's voice out of his helmet. Lady Wi-Fi walked over to him, took the voice and swallowed it.

"Wow, that's better." Alya said before sighing.

Luka just slowly walked out of the tower and down the stairs. Sass flew after him. Marinette only watched him sadly, and she sat down on a stack of books.

"Aren't you gonna go after him?" Alya asked.

"No. If I say anything _now_, it'll only look bad. We need some time to cool off before we talk. _Both_ of us... Why do I always end up saying things that make things _worse?!_" Marinette moaned as she slapped her face with her hands. Alya put a hand on her shoulder.

Luka went down a few levels and he stalked over to a bench. He took the boutonnière out of his suit, threw it on the ground, and stomped on it. He took his helmet off and he slumped down in a huff.

"Hi, Silencer!" Princess Fragrance greeted as she saw Silencer. "Oh... What happened?"

After explaining everything, Princess Fragrance pulled a sad look.

"She might be right. Two different worlds, I mean." Luka admitted.

"Sounds like she doesn't know what she's missing." Princess Fragrance muttered.

"...Maybe she _does_ belong with him. Mr. Pure, with his nice clothes and his Miraculous." Silencer suggested bitterly.

"Don't forget: you've got a Miraculous, too. Besides, men like him are a dime a dozen! You've got so much more to offer! You've got... A... A great personality?" Princess Fragrance said weakly.

Silencer gave her a deadpan expression and asked, "Really?"

Princess Fragrance recoiled, feeling a bit sheepish. Sass looked to the pink girl and then back to his owner. Sass flew closer to Silencer's face and crossed his arms.

_"What does that wimpy little brat have that you don't have double?" _Sass asked in song.

_"He just can't hold a candle to your swoon-worthy smile!" _Princess Fragrance added as she sat down next to her friend.

With a scoff and a roll of his eyes, Silencer asked in song, _"How about blonde hair?"_

_"Overrated by a mile," _Sass sang in reply. He sat on his owner's knee. _"Overvalued. Overblown."_

_"If she only knew the you that we know." _The kwami and akuma sang together to help Luka feel better.

Silencer's face fell away and he heaved a weary sigh.

_"And that stupid little creature isn't wearing her ring." _Sass pointed out, pointing to Luka's left hand.

_"Bet he doesn't play guitar, or dance, or sing," _Princess Fragrance sang to continue off Sass. _"So he doesn't compare." _

_"But he's still up there." _Silencer added while thumb-jerking up to the sky.

_"Who cares? Unimportant." _Sass sang with a scoff as he flew around his owner's head before hovering near his face.

_"Overrated. Overblown." _Princess Fragrance agreed, crossing her arms.

_"If only she could see how special you can be. If she only knew the you that we know." _Sass and Princess Fragrance sang together, giving Luka smiles.

Luka sighed heavily and he stood up, turning his back on his friends. Sass made distance and watched Silencer sulk. The akumatized boy looked at the guitar that was sitting in the window.

He sang, _"If I hold my guitar too long, I can feel no pain. If you punch me in the face, it's still the same." _

Silencer turned back to his friends and sang, _"And I know his heart is beating, and I know that I am dead. Yet the pain here that I feel, try and tell me it's not real, for it seems I still have a tear to shed."_

He sat back down on the stoop.

_"The sole redeeming feature from that dumb ol' creature is that he's still pure. Overrated." _Sass sang as he flew over to his owner.

_"Overblown," _Princess Fragrance sang as she tried to look her friend in the eye. _"Everyone knows that's just a temporary state. It changes when the butterfly makes a date."_

_"Who cares?" _Sass and Princess Fragrance sang, both of them giving shrugs.

_"Unimportant." _Sass sang as he landed on Silencer's knee once more.

_"Overrated, overblown." _Princess Fragrance sang to add on to Sass's comment.

_"If only she could see how special you can be. If she only knew the you that we know." _The pair sang.

"Enough! Leave me alone!" Silencer said as he stood up and started walking away.

The two of them just stood there, looking after him in concern. They'd never seen him _this_ sad before.

Luka soon came upon a bench-like structure nearby and it was close to resembling a bed. He laid down on his back and put his hands under his head.

_"If I hold my guitar too long, I can feel no pain. In the sun or in the moon, it's all the same. Yet I feel my heart is aching, though it doesn't beat, it's breaking," _Silencer sang quietly. _"And the pain here that I feel, try and tell me it's not real..."_

He turned onto his side and rested the side of his head on his hands.

_"I know that I am dead," _He sang as a tear ran down his face and fell on the ground. _"Yet it seems that I still have some tears to shed."_

He turned on his other side and sighed as he tried to clear his thoughts.

* * *

Back in the living realm, Adrien was explaining everything to his parents, Tom and Sabine.

_"This isn't a joke!"_ Adrien shouted as he was pacing back and forth and running his hands through his hair. "Marinette's married to an akuma! A dead man!"

"That's madness, Adrien." Gabriel said sternly.

"Yes," Sabine agreed. "I can't really believe that Marinette would go and marry a zombie."

"Don't believe us?" Plagg asked. "Look at the security footage."

The four parents looked at each other and decided to humor the groom.

And that they did. They went to the security system and looked at the video footage from the study room for the past hour. They started the video right from when Marinette arrived back in the study.

They watched as Marinette and Adrien were about to kiss, but then they were shocked when Silencer came in and started fighting with Cat Noir.

And they gasped when they saw Silencer grab Marinette and vanish.

"What did I tell you?" Adrien shouted with an "I-told-you-so" tone, gesturing at the screen.

"_Mon dieu_..." Emilie gasped, her eyes wide with shock.

"So she's gone, but not on her own free will..." Gabriel murmured.

"No! Our poor daughter!" Sabine cried as she wept into her husband's chest.

"I oughta grind that boy's bones to make a batch of bread!" Tom bellowed.

"We _have_ to find Marinette! We gotta save her!" Adrien insisted.

"But _how?!_" Plagg asked. "We don't know where the akumatized hang out. So unless we know where _that_ is, we won't be able to track her down."

"Regardless, we'll do whatever we can to find Marinette and bring her home safely!" Tom said as he led his wife out of the room.

"Again, _how?" _Plagg pointed out again. "That Silencer guy used some kind of spell to leave. They could be _anywhere_."

"No use, Plagg," Adrien said, trying to stop his kwami. "They're dead-set on finding Marinette. Hopefully we can figure out how to her get out of this and then everything will go back to normal."

"In the meantime, what'll we do?" Emilie began, worried sick. "We can't have a wedding with only one member of the couple."

"Such a shame," Lila said as she came in. "I overheard everything. For Marinette to end up being dragged into some undead mess... It's tragic."

"Indeed." Gabriel began.

Adrien was eying Lila. She _sounded_ worried and upset, but she sounded a little _too _sympathetic.

"Excuse me." Adrien said as he left the room.

"It's sad," Lila said. "If it were me... I'd show Adrien the _finer_ things in life. Gift him with clothes and food, travel and entertainment that only _kings_ could be able to afford."

Emilie and Gabriel were looking at one another.

"...Your husband must be pretty lucky." Gabriel stated.

"Oh no, I'm single," Lila replied. "I _was_ engaged a few years ago, but sadly my groom passed away before we could even start the vows. Very tragic."

Gabriel had a lightbulb go off in his head. He asked, "Lila... Could you help? Maybe marry Adrien?"

"Gabriel!" Emilie asked, in shock. "What about Marinette?!"

"Me? Marry Adrien?! Why, it'd be my honor!" Lila said, smiling and batting her eyes.

"Great!" Gabriel said. "Come on, Emilie! Let's go break the news to Adrien!"

Lila smirked as the parents left the room. Her smile grew wicked and malicious.

In his bedroom, Adrien was pacing around.

"What do I have to do to save Marinette?! Hang myself?! OD on cocaine?!" Adrien asked, near hysterics.

"Don't you even_ think_ about it, Adrien!" Plagg insisted. "We can't afford you dying for real!"

"Ugh, you're right..." Adrien muttered, slapping himself in the face. "So what are we going to do...?"

"Gabriel, this isn't a good idea!" Emilie said from outside Adrien's room.

"We have no choice!" Gabriel admitted. The two of them came into their son's room. "Adrien, we have news! The wedding's going to go on!"

"You found Marinette?!" Adrien asked. "That's great!"

"Um... It... It actually _isn't_ that good..." Emilie admitted. "Gabriel has gone and decided you need to marry Lila."

"D... Duchess Lila?!" Adrien asked. "No way! Not happening!"

"Adrien, don't protest!" Gabriel ordered.

"Adrien, _please_ protest!" Emilie pleaded.

"I'm with mom on this one!" Adrien stated. "There's something _off_ about Lila that's sending my instincts into overdrive!"

"Nonsense," Gabriel disagreed. "An upstanding Duchess like her?"

"If I can't marry Marinette, then I don't wanna get married _at all!_" Adrien insisted, crossing his arms.

"Adrien, I understand _exactly_ where you're coming from," Emilie said as she approached her son and put her hands on his shoulders. "And I agree with you 100%. I don't want you marrying a woman you don't love, either. We need to find Marinette and fast."

"But we're running out of time, Emilie!" Gabriel insisted. "If we don't do _something_, then we'll be out on the streets!"

"There are _other_ ways! We have several other assets we can sell off, don't we?" Adrien pointed out.

"He has a point." Emilie stated.

"Don't put me through this, father!" Adrien begged. "I love Marinette! Can't we just try and find her instead?!"

"Enough," Gabriel said, shutting him down before leaving the room. "Tomorrow you will marry Lila, _according to plan._"

"No... NO!" Adrien screamed as he fell to his knees. Emilie put her hand on her son's shoulder.

"Adrien... I didn't want this, either. I tried to stop him, really..." Emilie pleaded.

"I know you did, mom..." Adrien murmured, tears peeking at his lower eyelids.

Gabriel went down the stairs to make sure the wedding preparations were taken care of.

Lila was hiding, and she looked at the portrait of Adrien. She gave an evil smile and said, "Everything's going well. All of the Agreste's assets and wealth will be mine. Don't worry, Adrien. You'll only have to cope with me until death do us part... And that's going to be _a lot_ sooner than you think."

She started cackling evilly as she started walking down the hallway back to her bedroom.

Back outside, Tom and Sabine were riding in the limousine. Sabine took out her phone and saw Nadja on the news screen.

"Breaking news! Marinette Dupain-Cheng gets kidnapped and married off to akuma!" Nadja said before releasing an image of Silencer with a terrified Marinette in his arms.

"Marinette..." Sabine cried as she put the phone away and held on to her husband.

"Sabine, don't worry. We all know that Marinette didn't vanish willingly. But... Still..." Tom began. "What would an akuma want with our Marinette?"

"Other than the stereotypical "love at first sight, so marry me" scenario, Tom?" Sabine asked.

"Yes. I knew she was popular with boys, but _this_ is ridiculous..." Tom continued.

A tire blew out and the car started swerving and spinning around out of control. The couple was screaming as the car went off the road. It crashed into a tree, and the airbags went off. As Sabine was calling 112 to get help, they heard coughing and wheezing from the driver.

"No!" Tom shouted. He got out of the car and ran around the front, only to see the driver had glass covering him and blood was running down his face. "No!... He can't be!"

A black butterfly mark appeared on the back of the driver's hand...

* * *

Down below, Marinette was walking around, trying to find Silencer.

"I knew I should've been honest with him from the get-go instead of just following along with Alya's plan," Marinette murmured. "Any luck finding Sass, Tikki?"

"Not yet..." Tikki admitted.

"There you two are." Sass said out of nowhere as he flew onto the scene.

"Sass!" Marinette said. "Look... I... I need to talk to Luka. Any idea where he is?"

"Follow me. We need to follow the sound of the guitar music. It's either him or Guitar Villain playing." Sass instructed as he started leading the group to his owner. True to form, Marinette could hear someone playing the guitar.

And she knew exactly where it was coming from: the pub from earlier. Marinette took a deep breath.

Marinette walked inside, and she saw Silencer sitting on the piano bench with his guitar in hand and his helmet off his head. He was strumming the strings and making random notes. The look on his face, so despondent and depressed, with a twinge of anger in his eyes, was perfectly clear.

She heard the music he played. The song reminded her of a rainy day.

Sass flew over to his owner and sat next to him. Silencer saw Marinette out of his peripheral vision, but he turned his face away and continued to play the guitar.

Marinette walked towards him, not sure what she should say. He kept strumming his guitar and refused to look Marinette in the eyes.

_'This is awkward...' _Marinette thought, trying to think of something to say. As Luka continued to play the guitar, Marinette sighed.

"I..." Marinette began, before taking a deep breath. Tikki gently pushed her from behind. "I'm sorry..."

Luka merely glanced at her before focusing back on the guitar.

"...I'm sorry for going along with Alya's lie," Marinette continued. "You've got every right to be angry with me."

Silencer continued to strum his guitar, the notes coming out slowly and quietly. Marinette sighed and admitted, "...This entire day really hasn't gone according to plan."

Silencer didn't respond. Listening to his guitar, Marinette started to sway to the music. Marinette started to dance freestyle to his guitar.

When the music stopped, Marinette did, too. Still refusing eye contact, Silencer played a few more notes. Marinette danced a little more.

She twirled on her feet and she did a few steps forward and back. Silencer looked at her briefly. Deciding to experiment a little bit, he played some more. Marinette continued to dance, just letting the music guide her movements. Silencer stopped again, and Marinette ceased her movements.

Marinette gave Luka a smile. He turned his face away from her. Marinette kept twirling and dancing and pretending he was still playing.

Silencer gave into the temptation. He continued playing, just improvising his music, and Marinette's dancing followed suit. She twirled, jumped, and so many more movements, like a combination of freestyle dance and ballet. She also started humming along.

A smile started to quirk up on Silencer's face and he started playing again, and Marinette continued her dancing. Marinette began humming and laughing, too. Seeing how much fun she was having, Silencer's smile grew wider. He started playing at a louder dynamic, he changed rhythms, decided to add some syncopation it, he sped up the tempo, and he also heightened the pitch. Marinette continued to dance, getting lost in the music. Her motions were fluid and graceful and she didn't fall down even once.

A few more turns and jumps later, Marinette traveled a little closer to Silencer. Luka slowed his music's tempo down and the pitch went down, too. The rhythm also streamlined and the syncopation stopped. He finished up with a few notes that were quickly played.

The sudden ending of the song caught Marinette off-guard, and she stumbled. She began flailing her arms and falling down - she braced herself for impact.

"Whoa, I've gotcha!" Silencer shouted as he caught Marinette in his arms.

Marinette looked up at him as he helped her get her footing. The two of them looked at each other, smiled, and started laughing.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to get so enthusiastic." Marinette apologized with a giggle.

"No worries," Luka admitted. "I liked your dancing."

Luka was still holding her hands and smiling at Marinette. A blush was growing on her cheeks. Sass and Tikki were watching, both with approving smiles on their faces.

Silencer sat down on the piano bench. He hesitantly patted the open space next to him. This time, Marinette didn't miss a beat and she sat down next to Silencer.

"I... I'm sorry about what happened." Marinette apologized again.

"...Well... Maybe there's some fault on my part, too," Silencer admitted. "...I dragged you here without warning. You were scared, confused... Of course you'd want to go home. I didn't even consider that. I'm sorry."

"...Yeah," Marinette said, giving a nod to confirm it. "You're right."

"I'm sorry," Silencer repeated. "I'm sorry for being so insensitive."

"But _I_ went and lied to you to go home," Marinette stated. "You were right to be upset."

"_I_ didn't consider your feelings and wants, though! And besides, it was Lady Wi-Fi's idea to start with!" Silencer argued back.

"I went along with it instead of being transparent with you!" Marinette insisted. "I should've told you to begin with!"

The two of them paused in their fight. One. Two. Three beats. They spluttered and laughed.

"Look at us, fighting like children!" Marinette giggled.

"No kidding!" Silencer chortled.

They heaved a collective sigh, content with the resolution. The two of them kept their eyes on each other. Luka reached his hand closer to her face, delicately put a hand to Marinette's cheek, stroked it with his thumb, and stared her right in the eyes.

Marinette's gaze was fixated on him and his profile as he started coming closer to her. Their eyes slowly began closing and their lips were about to purse...

_BANG! RING RING RING! _

_"AAH!"_ Marinette screamed and leaped into Silencer's arms.

Lights went up and akumas were running around. Lady Wi-Fi appeared out of a nearby tablet and she screamed out to Silencer and Marinette, "A new arrival!"

"Again? Well, pretty common for more than one person to die on the same day." Silencer commented; Lady Wi-Fi ran downstairs.

Marinette tersely asked, "Is this normal?"

"Yeah," Silencer replied as he let go of her and picked up her phone. "They do this for anyone who passes on. Come on, let's go greet them."

Luka took her hand, and brought Marinette to the main dining room. Everyone was talking to the unfamiliar man at the bar counter. But something about the newcomer stuck out to Marinette. He was large, blue, and looked like a hulking...

"The Gorilla?!" Marinette squawked out. "What is he doing here?"

"You know him?" Silencer asked Marinette.

"Her family's chauffeur." Tikki explained as Marinette approached him.

"Boy, I never thought I'd be so happy to see you! Listen, I need to get home! I..." Marinette began.

He turned to her and Marinette flinched at the sight of the beast he became.

"I... I'm so sorry," Marinette murmured. "Listen, how are my parents? And everyone else? They must be worried!"

Rather than answer, the Gorilla pulled out a device and started typing something. Marinette's phone beeped. She read the message...

"Thank goodness..." Marinette breathed.

"What's up?" Silencer asked.

"Good news is that everyone knows what happened, and I'm not here willingly," Marinette began. "Bad news: my parents are worried sick!"

"That's natural. Their daughter disappears without warning? I'd be scared to death, too," Alya agreed before realizing the irony of the statement. "Uh... Sorry."

Marinette glanced around. She whispered in the Gorilla's ear, "And... What about Adrien? How's he?"

The Gorilla made no noise. He typed something up again.

She looked at the screen again and her eyes blew wide. She gasped, covered her mouth, and dropped the phone.

"N... No... It can't be...!" Marinette whispered.

"Marinette..." Tikki murmured.

"What? What's going on, Marinette?!" Alya asked, frenzied.

"But... Oh, how could he do this?!" Marinette whispered, her eyes tearing up. "I thought... I thought he... NO!"

"Marinette? You okay?" Silencer questioned, concerned.

Marinette just ran out of the pub crying.

"Marinette!" Lady Wi-Fi shouted as she ran after her best friend.

"Marinette!" Silencer shouted after her, but Sass blocked his vision. "What are you doing, Sass? I need to comfort my wife!"

"Leave her be, Silencer," Sass instructed. "It'd be unwise. If she wants to be left alone, then let her be."

Silencer sighed in annoyance. He then noticed something on the floor - Marinette's phone. Luka picked the device up, but what he saw on the screen left him speechless.

"Oh... _NOW_ I get it." Luka bitterly stated, his eyes falling. Sass gave a nod.

* * *

Up in the living world, Adrien was in his room, getting into his suit for the wedding. Nathalie was in there with him. Emilie came in to check in on him.

"Adrien, honey... Are you okay?" Emilie asked as she approached her son.

"No," Adrien admitted. "Honestly, I'm not okay. I don't want to go through with this."

"I don't _want_ you to go through with this, either," Emilie agreed. "I tried to talk sense into Gabriel, but he wouldn't hear of it. I wanted you and Marinette to get married because I knew the two of you would be happy and you'd love each other."

"I know... If it hadn't been for that damned Silencer, then I wouldn't be in this mess." Adrien complained.

Emilie gave her son a sad look and said, "I'll try to convince Gabriel to put a stop to this."

"You know father, mom," Adrien said. "Once he's set on something, he doesn't quit. I... I just feel..."

"You just feel...?" Emilie asked.

"I just... Not even twenty-four hours ago, I was on a high because of my wedding... But now I just feel like someone's dropped an anvil on my head." Adrien stated.

"Then reject the vows at the ceremony, Adrien," Emilie began. "Otherwise... There may be something better happening to you soon enough."

Emilie left the room to give Adrien some time alone. The young blonde sighed, resigned to his fate. He just looked at himself in the mirror with a blank, miserable expression.

The scene changed to them at the Hôtel de Ville. Adrien and Lila were in front of Mayor Bourgeois, who was the officiant.

"...With this candle, I will light your way in darkness." Lila recited before taking the ring up.

Adrien's expression and body didn't change one bit during the entire ceremony. Like a blank video screen. He turned back to his parents, and saw a stern expression on his father's face while his mother was mouthing to him, _'Say no! Reject her!'_

"With this ring, I ask you to take me as yours." Lila wickedly said as she slipped the ring on Adrien's finger. His arm merely dropped to his side like lead.

The Mayor pronounced them man and wife, much to Emilie and Adrien's dismay. The young Agreste's life became a living nightmare...

Marinette was sitting outside the pub, sobbing into her knees. Lady Wi-Fi and Tikki were there with her. They weren't sure what they could say to cheer her up.

"I... I'm too late..." Marinette sobbed, lifting her face. She took the rose out, tore the petals off in a fit and threw the stem away before crying again.

"Oh Marinette... I'm so sorry..." Alya said as she knelt down and put a hand on her shoulder. What else could she do?

"...I hope she's okay." Silencer said from inside.

Marinette wiped her tears and stood up before going over the door and peeking in. Alya and Tikki followed her lead.

"She just ran out of here like a bat out of hell without a word. She was so upset. The music in her heart was in minor key." Silencer continued while talking with some of the other boys in the pub. One was wearing a red suit and had giant wings and a quiver of arrows on his back. The other had blue skin and had a giant bubble sword.

"Women are complicated, dude," The blue boy responded as he wiped down his bubble sword. "And they say the same thing about us men."

"You and Lady Wi-Fi have a great relationship, Bubbler." Silencer complained.

There was a knock on the door and Jade Turtle came in with a book, Sass in tow. He said, "Luka, we need to talk... And it's going to be a little uncomfortable for you to hear."

"Come on, Dark Cupid, let's dip." Bubbler muttered as he led his friend out.

"What's the matter?" Luka asked... He could tell the mood in the room changed.

Sass and Jade Turtle looked at each other, and then back to Silencer with anxious, pensive expressions.

"I'm afraid there's a bit of a... _glitch_ in your marriage." Jade Turtle started.

"Glitch? What do you mean 'glitch'?" Silencer asked.

"Well... you know how Marinette commented that since you're dead, the marriage is void?" Jade Turtle inquired.

Silencer paused for a second and muttered, "Now that you mention it..."

"I'm afraid she's absolutely right." Jade Turtle confirmed.

Silencer's eyes widened and he gasped. He said, "No! If she finds out, she'll leave me! Though... That _would_ be her right, but... But, is there anything you can do, Jade Turtle?!"

"Yes, but... This would be the uncomfortable part..." Jade Turtle began.

"Meaning?" Silencer asked.

After a moment of pregnant silence, Sass heaved a sigh and said, "...We're going to have to akumatize her."

Silencer gasped and said, _"What?!" _

Marinette silently gasped and pulled away from the door. Lady Wi-Fi's eyes were wide in surprise, too.

"Marinette would have to give up the life she has forever. She would need to repeat her wedding vows back in the land of the pure..." Jade Turtle explained as he flipped through the pages of the book, coming upon the image of the wine bottle with the black butterfly on it. "And drink from the _Vin de Papillons_."

Luka stepped back with a gasp and muttered, "Poison... That's..."

"This would turn her into an akuma forever. Only then can she be free to give her heart to you." Jade Turtle stated.

Marinette looked at her kwami and her best friend. She looked down a little bit before clenching her fists and then looking up, deciding on something.

"Oh no! That's suicide! Out of the question!" Silencer declared. "I'd never ask her to..."

He fell to his knees on the floor. Jade Turtle only looked at him sadly.

"Don't bother, Luka." Marinette said as she opened the door and she came in, approaching Luka.

"Marinette! How much of that did you two hear?" Luka asked.

"The whole thing," Marinette began. "And..."

"Marinette, I..." Silencer began, trying to reason with her.

But Marinette put a finger to his lips, looked him in the eyes and said, "I'm in."

"What...?" Luka asked in a whisper.

"Are you sure about this, Marinette?" Tikki asked. "It's a one-way trip."

"Tikki's right," Alya added. "You can't make this decision lightly."

Marinette gave a nod and said, "I know... But one way of looking at it is that I'm trading one life for another. Sure, I'm hurt that I won't be able to marry Adrien, but... At the same time..."

Marinette turned to Alya and said, "I'll have my best friend back. I was so lonely when you became akumatized. And I'll be able to be with my grandparents again, too."

Marinette held Luka's cheek and smiled at him. She said, "You've been a gentleman to me, Luka. I can see myself spending eternity with you... And I'm growing fond of you myself."

"So..." Luka began, a smile creeping up on his face.

Marinette gave a nod. Jade Turtle stepped forward and said, "My dear, remember: if you go through with this, you'll never be able to go back to your family in the world above. Do you understand?"

Marinette nodded and said, "I understand, Jade Turtle."

"In that case," Silencer began before holding Marinette's hand in his own and getting down on one knee. "Let me try this again and do it right. Marinette... Will you marry me?"

Marinette, tears of happiness pricking at the back of her eyes, smiled and told Luka, "I will."

* * *

**Alright, that's the end of chapter 4! Yeah, I know I didn't put in a lot of effort with that wedding scene (and cut out the entire part about Adrien escaping his room to get help), but writing Lila is just... Sickening. **

**Anyway, the next chapter should be about the last one for this story. Anyway, let's see again about that review goal: 12+ reviews (and the debut of the powers of the Snake Miraculous) and we'll see the finale for the story!**


	5. Repeated Vows

**WOW! The number of reviews _tripled!_ Thanks _so much_, everyone (though I wish people made more comments on the other chapters. Think you can do that for me, too?)!**

**Alright, let's have the finale for the story! Sorry this took so long. I was waiting on the _official_ debut of the Snake Miraculous powers before I posted anything (Party Crasher aired COMPLETELY out of order and I haven't seen the episode yet because of this). You'll see why later on.**

**Now, Marinette, Silencer, and the rest of the akumas get ready for a wedding and they move up to the world of the pure to have the ceremony! But as expected, everyone in Paris is freaking out over the "akuma apocalypse." Leave it to Alya to help calm everyone down with her social media presence. And how's Adrien gonna react when he finds out about the whole thing?**

* * *

Marinette and Silencer were with their kwamis out in the square, standing on top of the statue.

"Attention, everyone!" Marinette shouted. "Come on, gather around, everybody!"

The citizens of the akumatized realm all looked at Marinette, curious.

"Luka and I have decided to have a legitimate wedding," Marinette announced loudly while holding on to Silencer's hand. "So take what you can, and follow the two of us. We're taking this wedding ceremony to the Top Floor!"

At this announcement, people were clamoring in delight and surprise. One woman commented, "The Top Floor? I didn't know we had a top floor."

"Sounds spooky!" A boy who had white skin, red eyes, and was dressed in a red and black outfit that made him look like a jester said.

"Let's go!" The Puppeteer said as she and her friend, Christmaster, ran off to go prepare.

Everyone else started scattering to go get ready. Silencer leaped away to get dressed for the ceremony.

_"Wedding, a wedding, we're going to have a wedding, a wedding! Wedding, a wedding, we're going to have a wedding, a wedding!" _

Marinette jumped down from the statue, then someone shouted, "Stop right there, young lady!"

Marinette turned around to see a tall woman with golden, glittery skin, holding a scepter in her hand.

"Oh, Style Queen!" Marinette began. "What can I do for you?"

"It's wonderful that you and Lucian are going to tie the knot for real, but you look _ridiculous, utterly ridiculous_." Style Queen said, pointing out Marinette's dress.

Marinette looked at herself, and saw all the tears, rips, and dust that her dress was covered in.

"Y-Yeah... I see your point. No self-respecting bride would get married in _this_." Marinette sheepishly admitted.

"Indeed. Leave it to me." Style Queen stated before raising her scepter to sprinkle Marinette with gold glitter.

_"Everyone thinks you're gorgeous, but goodness knows you need a dress. But have no fears, I'm competent. I'll have you looking lovely, lovely, lovely, lovely, lovely, lovely, lovely yet!" _Style Queen sang as Marinette's dress started to change.

She was giggling at the tickling sensation, trying her best to hold still, but failing.

_"A little stitch, a little tuck, some tender loving care," _Style Queen sang as she kept walking around Marinette. _"Some nice glitter will fix you up, and I have plenty as you see, and personally guarantee my quality repairs."_

Marinette's hair broke out of its pigtails and fell to her shoulders.

_"A little here, I'll fix the mess, I'll do none but my very best!" _Style Queen sang as she continued moving her scepter around, altering Marinette's clothes.

Marinette was now wearing a white dress with a pink floral print on the torso, a sweetheart neckline, the skirt was tiered and had subtle white flowers on the tiers' hems. There was also a flower on the waist that acted like an accessory, and there was a heart necklace added to the ensemble.

_"When everybody sees you, they will no doubt be impressed!" _Style Queen sang as she wrapped up her work by placing a lace veil on Marinette's head. _"They will no doubt be impressed!" _

Marinette examined herself, then spun around, delighted at the new look. She curtsied in front of some of the akumas that were watching.

_"Wedding, we're going to have..." _The other lady akumas sang as they went to get ready.

_"A wedding cake is no mistake. It must be quite sublime." _Marinette's grandfather Rolland sang.

He was akumatized into Bakerix. He was basically a bread-creature with croissants for horns and all types of breads forming his body.

_"We're missing something." _Bakerix commented.

_"Flower dust." _Kung Food - Cheng Shifu, Marinette's maternal great uncle - sang as he added some crushed flower petals to the batter.

_"I wish I had more time." _Bakerix complained.

_"Perhaps there's something I can do. These eggs might help a bit." _Another akuma, a man made of ice cream sang as he took out some eggs to add to the batter.

But he bumped into the shelving unit, knocking some cinnamon into the batter.

_"Cinnamon!"_ Kung Food complained.

_"Sorry." _Glaciator added.

_"Wait a minute, that's it!" _Bakerix exclaimed as he tasted the batter. _"A little that." _

_"A little this." _Kung Food sang.

_"The perfect cake is hard to miss! A wedding, a wedding, we're going to have a wedding!" _The trio sang, delighted for their success.

Out in the square, soldiers wearing suits of armor with green accents, while the leader had red accents to his own suit, were marching in step. Riposte was in line with them, too.

_"Huzzah! Huzzah! We're going to have a wedding! Hurray! A wedding! Hurray!" _The group sang, with Riposte leading.

_"Let's all give out a cheer cause the groom is getting married today!" _The chorus sang together. _"Hurray!"_

_"One thing you can surely say, and we all know it's true..." _Riposte sang while the soldiers, led by the man in the red-accented armor were marching in time.

_"Until the end, we will defend our one and only groom!" _Some of the soldiers sang as they were in a creaky boat, pretending to row it like they were about to fight a war.

_"Our groom-to-be, our groom-to-be, Silencer, our groom!" _The chorus sang as they all surrounded Marinette in joy. She felt no fear from them.

_"Huzzah! Hurray! Huzzah! Hurray! The groom is getting married today!" _The soldiers and Riposte sang while Marinette was surrounded by them.

"Oh, there he is! Here he comes!" Some of the other akumas said, delighted.

Marinette gazed in awe as she saw Luka coming down the stairs. He tuxedo was repaired, his helmet was off, and his hair was combed back a bit more.

_"Ohhhh... The groom is here. He's waited for this day for many a year," _The crowd crooned as Luka made it to the bottom of the stairs. _"For this day, for this day, there's no doom or gloom."_

Tikki found another white rose nearby, then she put it in the lapel of his tux to give him another boutonnière for the wedding.

_"The groom is here. Here comes the groom. Here comes the groom." _The crowd crooned as Luka adjusted his rose and started fiddling with the cuffs on his suit's sleeves. He looked at Marinette, who smiled back at him.

He spun around a bit so Marinette could get a better look at him. Marinette was blushing, he looked _so handsome_ in his suit.

_"Here comes the groom," _The crowd sang. Sass was looking at his owner and he was about to cry tears of joy. _"For this day, for this day will last forever."_

_"And all of his friends will work together to make it the perfect day he's always dreamed."_ Some of the boys sang as they helped put on some finishing touches.

Dark Cupid adjusted Luka's bow tie, a blue-skinned skater gave Luka a few crystalized mint leaves. Luka popped them in his mouth. And the Bubbler used some of his bubbles to polish up the suit and clean off Luka's face a little bit.

Luka and Marinette took a few steps towards each other. Feeling a bit shy, she smiled and batted her eyes at him, and her cheeks were turning pink, too. Luka was giving her a charming smile and his eyes were glued to her face.

_"There's no doom or gloom. Our groom, our handsome groom..." _The chorus continued as the group separated the couple, but their eyes never left the other.

_"We're going to have a party like no one has ever seen!" _The crowd sang as Bakerix put the cake toppers on top. It was a gargantuan three-tiered wedding cake that was decorated with black butterflies.

_"The pure folk in the land above will not know where they've been!"_ The chorus crooned as several of the soldiers took the cake up to start carrying it.

_"The land above (the land above)..." _The chorus continued as Christmaster had his toy catfish spraying water on Dark Cupid's shoes before the young boy started polishing them.

_"The party of (party of)..." _Dark Cupid sang as he was also freshening up for the celebration.

_"The groom!" _The crowd sang as they all started making their way to the land of the pure.

_"Here comes the groom, on this glorious day of days..." _The chorus trilled as they started their way to Jade Turtle's tower.

_"Up to the land of the pure folk to celebrate!" _Everyone crooned as they continued to lead the way, with the soldiers carrying the cake heading up the rear.

* * *

At the Agreste mansion, Nathalie brought in a _very tiny_ wedding cake. Everyone at the table was quiet as a mouse, maybe less. The meal was sparse. At the head of the table, Adrien was still in his state of shock, Lila was smiling in satisfaction, Emilie was looking at her son sadly, and Gabriel's face was stern as always.

"Alright, everyone, quiet down," Lila said as she stood up after tapping her glass with her spoon. "Beautiful. Intelligent. Graceful. Adrien has found wife with all of these traits and more. Fate brought us together, and there won't be anything on earth to separate us. Not a thing."

The lights went out, causing a murmur in the room.

"Someone hit the lights, please?" Lila spat, annoyed.

"Okay!" A high-pitched, feminine voice said before the lights came back on. The dinner table was surrounded by akumas and they were all just standing around with nothing but smiles.

A feather fell in front of Adrien's face. He sneezed violently at it, causing his table setting and food to go flying.

"Sorry about that," A voice said as he picked up the feather. "I tend to forget my pigeon friends shed feathers like no tomorrow."

Gabriel's soup was replaced with a bowl of purple soup with a golden swirl and purple flower garnish, and there was a bread roll courtesy of Bakerix on his plate, too.

"Enjoy soup." Kung Food stated with a bow.

"Oh... Thank you." Gabriel tensely said as he started to eat the soup and bread.

Everyone (sans Adrien and Plagg) started screaming and yelling in fright at the sight of the akumas. They all got up from the table and started running around. Even Lila was scared.

One guest backed up, but he bumped into something. He turned around and saw that he poked himself with Riposte's helmet.

"Oh, excuse me." Riposte said before backing away a bit.

Lila pushed Adrien, then ducked under the table. Adrien scowled at the display, crossed his arms, then sighed in disappointment.

Lila screamed when she saw Christmaster and the Puppeteer were hiding there and they were laughing at her fear, thinking it was amusing.

Emilie was standing on a chair as she was looking at a few of the pigeons that Mr. Pigeon had control over. Adrien was still sneezing. Gabriel shouted, "Nathalie! Get me my-"

But Nathalie had run out of the house in fright.

Emilie and Gabriel retreated upstairs a bit and stood on the staircase as the guests were running around in fright, meanwhile the akumas were just being friendly and polite with everyone, minding their own business.

"More akumas, Gabriel! Do they want revenge on Adrien for trying to save Marinette from Silencer?" Emilie asked.

"I should think so," Gabriel stated. "I can't see any other reason for this!"

Princess Fragrance turned to them, smiled and said, "You have a beautiful home."

"Why... Why thank you." Emilie spoke, but then she and her husband screamed and ran for cover.

More of the guests burst out of the mansion running. The akumas were just casually walking out of the building, more focused on the wedding instead.

People were screaming at the sight of the creatures and they were running for cover, brandishing household items to fight back, and more.

"No! Leave me alone!" A girl with tan skin, freckles, short red hair and teal eyes (not to mention some noticeable muscles) pleaded, as she was against the corner and shivering in fear.

Dark Cupid was looking at her with affection in his eyes and he was chuckling.

Marlena Césaire, Alya's mother, was covering her two twin daughters, Ella and Etta. They were being approached by a giant black panther. But while the girls were shivering, they noticed something about the giant cat.

They came out from behind their mother and started making their way towards the panther.

"No!" Marlena shouted, trying to get her daughters to come back.

The twins were soon right in front of the cat, and they were staring at him in examination. The panther got down to eye level with the girls.

Their eyes bugged out and Etta questioned, "Daddy?"

The panther licked the two girls' faces, causing them to giggle.

"Otis?" Marlena asked, realizing who it was.

"It's me, Marlena." Animan replied as his wife approached.

"Vandal!" The freckled girl shouted.

"Cutie!" Dark Cupid said, trying to placate her.

"Monster!" She shouted. She slapped Dark Cupid in the face.

"Sweetie!" Dark Cupid pleaded before getting smacked in the head again by the girl.

"Demon!" She screamed.

_"Ondine! It's me!" _Dark Cupid shouted as he grabbed her wrist.

Her eyes widened, she blinked, then she squinted in examination. She gasped and said, "Kim?!"

He gave a nod.

"But how...? You've been akumatized for two whole years..." Ondine said as she was about to cry tears of joy.

"Honestly, babe..." Dark Cupid said as he grabbed Ondine by the waist, then dipped her down. "I don't give an MF-ing damn!"

He smacked his lips against Ondine's, gently cradling her with his wings. She hugged him by the neck, kissing back.

Up on one of the TV monitors, Nadja appeared on the news, saying, "We interrupt this regularly scheduled program to report that akumas are running amok in the streets! Everyone-"

Static came on the screen and then Lady Wi-Fi appeared in Nadja's place. The news anchor had a pause button on her body.

"Sorry about that, Nadja," Lady Wi-Fi laughed. "Hey all, for those who recognize me, it's Alya Césaire! Me and my fellow akumas are here for a visit. Don't worry, there's no "akuma apocalypse" or whatever happening. In fact, quite the opposite!"

A picture of Silencer came upon the screen. Lady Wi-Fi reported, "We're here for a wedding of unprecedented circumstances! Our very own Luka Couffaine, now Silencer, is getting married!"

_"Luka?!" _Two women gasped while looking at one phone. One had long gray hair in a braid, blue eyes, and glasses, while the other one had copper eyes and long black hair with purple streaks.

"He's back?! Aft bein' missin' fer three years?!" The older woman spoke.

"Maybe he got jilted by that first girl, mom?" The younger woman spoke.

"Aye, maybe." The mother said.

"Juleka!" A voice spoke, and Juleka turned around to see Princess Fragrance.

"Rose?!" Juleka gasped in askance.

"Rose, be that there ye, me lass?" Anarka asked.

"Yep! We're back for Luka's wedding!" Princess Fragrance spoke joyfully.

"Mom! Juleka!" Someone shouted, and then the group turned to Silencer.

"Luka!" Juleka exclaimed, recognizing her brother before giving him a hug.

"I'm sorry for going missing," Luka apologized. "All I have to say, is... Juleka, you were right. I should've listened to you."

"Then who's..." Juleka began.

"And who's the lucky lady who's gonna hitch herself to Silencer? My BFF, Marinette!" Lady Wi-Fi announced as a picture of Marinette as Ladybug appeared next to Silencer's photo.

"Marinette?" Juleka spoke, surprised at the sight of her former classmate.

_"What?!"_ Tom and Sabine gasped. They were watching the live stream from their own phone while at the hospital.

"She's...!" Tom began.

"We have to go! Come on!" Sabine shouted as she and her husband ran out of the hospital.

"Tonight at the Hôtel de Ville, Marinette will be marrying Silencer and she'll akumatize herself! But don't grieve for her! She's doing this on her own free will! She'll be with friends and family and starting eternity with Silencer! So everyone, meet up with your loved ones and head to the venue for the ceremony. For those who can't attend, don't worry, I'll be live streaming the whole event! Lady Wi-Fi signing off!"

The video feed cut out, then it went back to Nadja, whose pause button was removed.

"W... Well, I guess that means everyone can relax." Nadja sheepishly stated.

"Mommy!" The Puppeteer squealed as she flew over to her mom and hugged her.

"Manon?!" Nadja spoke, in shock.

At that news, everyone reunited with friends and family who'd been separated by akumatization. With the new calm came new joy.

Back in the Agreste mansion, Adrien sighed and Plagg spoke up with, "Those akumas certainly livened things up in here."

"Yeah. The party would've been _dead_ if they didn't show up." Adrien snickered, causing Plagg to laugh at the pun.

Lila came out from under the table. While breathing heavily and huskily, she said, "Okay, that settles it! We're going to take any and all money that's available and _leave!_"

Adrien and Plagg looked at each other, then Adrien asked, "What money are you talking about?"

"Um, hello? Your family's fortune?" Lila clarified, trying to point out an obvious fact.

Adrien and Plagg started laughing a little bit, gaining a confused expression from the bride.

Kwami and owner settled down after a few seconds, then Plagg asked, "You mean you didn't know?"

"What?" Lila asked, confused.

"His parents are flat broke," Plagg explained. "It's _you _marrying _him_ that'll keep _them_ off the streets."

"The-The-The _streets?! As in homeless?!" _Lila screeched.

"Yep." Adrien said, popping the 'p.'

"You're yanking my chain! You're lying!" Lila spat, grabbing Adrien by the lapels and pulling him closer.

"Sorry, but it's the truth. Looks like things didn't go according to your plan, _Duchess_," Adrien sneered before shoving her away. "In that case, once my parents calm down, we can get this marriage annulled, then you can leave. See ya."

Adrien shoved his hands in his pockets and started to leave.

"Wait, where are you going?!" Lila asked.

"To find Marinette so I can save her from Silencer." Adrien stated, not turning back to Lila.

He walked out of the house, leaving Lila seething in rage and frustration.

Once outside, the kwami and man gasped at the sight: people and akumas were walking with each other, chatting like they were old friends. He even saw Ondine and Dark Cupid holding hands while smiling at one another.

"What the hell?" Plagg asked.

Adrien saw some of the soldiers carrying the cake, then he saw that the crowd was making its way to the Hôtel de Ville.

"Let's go!" Adrien said as he and Plagg took off running, following the akumas.

"Begone, you monsters from hell!" Mayor Bourgeois ordered as he blocked the door to the building. He held his arms out as the akumas approached. "Back to where you came from! You're not going to enter here!"

The akumas just looked at each other and didn't respond to the mayor.

"Back! Get back!" Mayor Bourgeois ordered.

"Keep it down, daddy!" Queen Wasp barked at her dad as she and Style Queen approached him. "We're at a civil office!"

"André, this is a wedding ceremony, and we're having Jade Turtle officiate," Style Queen stated. "We have half a mind to get Silencer to silence you for a little bit so you don't disrupt it!"

"Ch... Chloé?! Audrey?!" André asked.

André was stopped in his tracks as the akumas and the people came into the city hall to take their seats, all acting like nothing was wrong.

Marinette was outside the building, holding her bouquet of flowers. She and Tikki were talking about their choice.

"Well, this is it, Tikki," Marinette said to her kwami. "Once we're in there, there's no going back."

"Are you certain you want to go through with this, Marinette?" Tikki asked. "Like you said, we can't go back once we set foot in the hall."

"Of course I'm sure, Tikki," Marinette argued. "...Besides, it's not like-"

"Marinette!" Sabine shouted as she and Tom ran up to their daughter.

"Mom! Dad!" Marinette said as she hugged her parents. "You're just in time for the wedding."

"Marinette, we're so glad you're okay!" Sabine said, not sure how to broach the subject.

"I'm sorry I worried you two," Marinette apologized. "Things happened way too quickly."

"Why are you doing this, Marinette?!" Tom interrogated, changing the subject back to the wedding. "You're marrying that... That_ monster?!_ Are you crazy?"

"Yes," Marinette said with a nod. "If I'd known he was under that tree, I would've practice my vows someplace else. But..."

Marinette blushed as she smiled at Tikki.

"What can I say? He treats me well, he's pretty handsome, and... Well, I've _really_ grown to like him," Marinette admitted. "Oh, grandma and grandpa are here, too, dad!"

"What? Rolland and Gina?" Sabine asked.

"Yep. Cheng Shifu, too. They're inside." Marinette confirmed before thumb-jerking inside the building.

"But Marinette... If you do this, we'll never see you again!" Tom argued.

"Not necessarily," Tikki began. "We'll never be able to come back to visit, that's true, but the butterfly gets everyone. It's only a matter of when. When it gets the two of you, we'll be reunited."

"...Okay, Marinette. We'll go in there and sit with Tom's parents." Sabine said with a sad smile as she and Tom walked inside. Tom was still grumbling in protest, but Sabine tried to placate him.

Everyone took their seats in the pews (Marinette's family, Juleka and Anarka included), meanwhile Silencer was up at the altar with Sass sitting on his owner's shoulder. Jade Turtle was behind the table with the wine bottle. The Bubbler started to play "Here Comes The Bride" on his turntable. Christmaster and the Puppeteer were the flower akumas, so they spread petals on the aisle as Marinette started walking in step towards the groom, with Tikki floating next to her. She had a big smile on her face while looking directly at Silencer.

Silencer was looking back, absolutely mesmerized by how beautiful his bride looked. He heaved a wistful, happy sigh. Jade Turtle uncorked the bottle, then some white fumes in the shape of butterflies flew out.

Once Marinette made it to Silencer, he took her hand into his, then stood together in front of Jade Turtle.

"Dearly beloved and akumatized," Jade Turtle began. "We're gathered here this evening to join this young woman and this akuma in holy matrimony."

Adrien followed the crowd to the building door. At the sight of Marinette and Silencer together in front of the altar, Adrien's eyes blew wide as he let out a gasp.

"Marinette?!" Adrien asked in shock.

"_What_ is she _doing?!_ And with _him?!_" Plagg asked.

"Quiet! This is a wedding!" Someone hushed.

"Wedding..." Adrien whispered, devastation in his eyes.

"Pure first." Jade Turtle began, gesturing to Marinette.

Marinette turned to Silencer. With a smile, she loudly, clearly, confidently recited, "With this hand, I will lift your sorrows..."

Adrien started sneaking around the pews to get to Marinette. Adrien stood directly behind her and watched sadly, desperate to object, but his words of protest caught in his throat.

Marinette lifted the glass on the table in her hand up to Silencer, then said without hesitation, "Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine."

"You next." Jade Turtle prompted, gesturing to Silencer.

Silencer looked at Marinette with a smile, then she smiled back at him.

"With this hand, I will lift your sorrows," Silencer began. He took up the wine bottle. "Your cup will never empty."

He paused, smiling as Marinette gave him a smile and a brief but firm nod.

"For I will be..." Silencer began as he poured the bubbling white elixir into the cup, but then he noticed Adrien, causing him to stop.

Adrien saw that he'd been spotted, but he refused to move. He looked on, tears about to leak, thinking, _'Marinette, please... Don't leave me! Don't leave me for... For _him!_'_

Silencer was quiet. Looking between the cup, Adrien, and Marinette, he started to think...

"For I will be..." Silencer hesitantly spoke.

Tikki gave a "come on" gesture.

"Go on." Jade Turtle stated.

"Your cup... Will never empty... For I... I will be..." Silencer continued, hesitant and his eyes flitting between Marinette and Adrien.

Deciding to help him out, Marinette stated, "I will be your wine."

She began to lift the cup to her lips. Silencer's eyes widened, then he shouted, _"NO!"_

He stopped the goblet, took it out of Marinette's hand, then put it down on the table. This got a gasp out of the crowd.

"Oh _come on!_ He's getting cold feet _now?!_" Dark Cupid quietly complained to Ondine from his seat.

Adrien's facial expression turned to confusion. Marinette looked at her groom in concern. He whispered, "I can't..."

"Luka, what are you doing?" Marinette whispered.

Marinette was about to turn her face around, but Luka put his hand to her cheek gently turning her attention back to him.

"This isn't right," Silencer admitted. "I _was_ a groom... But that was stolen from me a long time ago. And now look at me, I'm a hypocrite, stealing that same dream from someone else... Marinette, _je'taime, _don't get me wrong..."

Marinette's eyes were stuck on him at that confession, and she blushed in response.

"But at the end of the day, you're not mine to have and to hold. You never _were_." Silencer said before reaching his hand out to Adrien.

Marinette followed Silencer's line of sight to where his hand was pointing at. She gasped in shock at the sight of her living love, Adrien.

"Adrien?!" Marinette spoke, surprised at seeing him.

Silencer gave Adrien a smile and a nod. The blonde slowly started coming forward. The audience gasped at the new development. As Adrien stood by Marinette's side, Silencer put the blonde's hand into Marinette's before stepping back a bit.

"Luka... Are you sure?" Marinette questioned. "You've wanted this for so long."

"Yes." Silencer confirmed.

"Oh, how sweet," A sarcastically sweet voice said from outside. Everyone turned around to see that Lila came in. She pretended to wipe tears away. "I've always been a sucker for weddings."

Adrien scowled and snorted derisively at the sight of Lila, and he crossed his arms.

"Surely, all's well that ends well now, huh?" Lila continued as she walked down the aisle. "Our two lovebirds finally reunited... They can have the their happy ending, right?"

Adrien glared as Lila got in his space.

"But there's just one little thing: _I'm still his wife!" _Lila screamed as she yanked Adrien by the arm towards her, snarling at Marinette. _"And I am NOT going to ditch this godforsaken city without what I want!"_

Silencer's eyes were glued to Lila. He whispered, "Wait a sec..."

Lila looked at Luka, then gave him a questioning look before realization came across her face.

_"YOU!" _Luka snarled as he started growling, his fist clenched up.

Lila smirked, then she said, "Well, well, well, if it isn't Luka? Long time, no see. How've you been since we last met?"

Luka continued shaking in rage as his eyes narrowed in anger while his lips turned up in a snarl.

Looking between him and Lila, something clicked in Marinette's mind.

"Luka... The girl who killed you... Was it _her?_" Marinette asked, pointing to Lila.

Luka gave a firm nod. This got a _huge_ gasp of shock from the crowd. Akumas started glaring, snarling, and taking up their weapons to attack Lila. Queen Wasp had her wasps ready to sting, Riposte brandished her sword, Princess Fragrance and the Befana (Marinette's grandmother Gina) pointed their guns, Dark Cupid readied an arrow to shoot, and Frightningale had her whip ready. Lila herself was dragging Adrien away by his arms.

"Leave me alone!" Adrien spat, trying to get away from her.

Lila didn't listen as she yanked Darkblade's sword off him. She held the blade under Adrien's chin near his jugular. He paled, then gulped anxiously.

"Sorry to put an early stop to this, but we gotta be leaving!" Lila stated.

_"Let. Him. Go. NOW!" _Marinette ordered as she approached Adrien's captor.

"Ugh, do I _have_ to murder you, too?" Lila asked with an annoyed roll of her eyes. She went to stab Marinette, only for Animan to transform himself into an African wild dog to bite Lila on the ankle.

As she screamed in pain, she wound up swinging her sword away from Adrien. He shoved her before running off to the sides.

"Marinette, catch!" Riposte shouted as she threw her sword to Marinette. She caught it by the handle.

"Thanks, Kagami!" Marinette said before turning to her kwami with a determined smile. _"Tikki, spots on!"_

With her sword, suit, and yo-yo, Marinette was ready for a fight. She had her game-face smile on. Lila charged at her and slashed at Ladybug, but she blocked with Kagami's sword and she used her yo-yo to wrap Lila up by the waist. She spun the girl like a top, and Lila bumped into the table, knocking it around.

Jade Turtle caught the cup to keep the wine from spilling.

Lila went at Ladybug again, but she was too nimble to catch. She ran behind a column before slashing at Lila's dress, not only cutting some of the skirt off, but nicking some of Lila's skin off, too. No blood, though.

She used her yo-yo to swing around the column like a tetherball, then kicked Lila in the back, forcing her down.

"Had enough?" Ladybug taunted.

"Not a chance!" Lila spat before pushing herself up and swinging her sword at Ladybug, barely missing her stomach.

As Lila and Ladybug kept fighting each other, it seemed like the brunette was getting the upper hand on the red-clad bride. Ladybug used her yo-yo again to wrap it around Lila's ankle, and she yanked it towards her, knocking Lila off her feet.

But that didn't stop the girl from fighting back. She got back up, slashed the sword again, but Ladybug blocked before pushing her away.

Lila rose up once more, then she lunged at Ladybug. Ladybug ducked, causing the sword to get caught in one of the pews. As Lila tried to pull her weapon free, Ladybug slashed at her, cutting her hair into half its original length.

Seeing her hair was shorter than she liked it, she growled at Ladybug. Ladybug ducked and tumbled under the seat, only for the sword to come piercing through the wood. It was too close to Ladybug's face for comfort.

She shoved her own sword through the wood, poking one of Lila's feet. Lila stumbled and fell, knocking more of the seats over. Silencer pulled Adrien away to safety.

Ladybug got back up to run, but Lila used her sword to knock Ladybug's out of her hand, and then she used her foot to knock Ladybug down. With an evil smile, Lila pointed the sword to her neck.

Ladybug glared at her. Lila sneered back.

"Game over!" Lila cackled wickedly before preparing to slit Ladybug's throat.

Adrien and Silencer gasped, then the latter dashed in.

As Lila went to deliver a lethal blow, Silencer hollered, _"SASS, SCALES SLITHER!"_

In a flash of cyan, people covered their eyes. When they were opened, everyone gasped as Silencer, now Viperion, stood in front of Ladybug, glaring Lila down. He was wearing a black and cyan suit with a snakeskin-like texture and a snake-like underbelly. He also wore a matching mask with fang-like features under his eyes. The sword was caught in between the strings of his lyre.

He grabbed the weapon by the handle, took it out of the lyre, then pointed it right at Lila's face.

"Not too shabby." Lila said, realizing she'd been beaten.

"Get the _**F*****_ out." Viperion demanded venomously.

"Alright, alright, I'm going," Lila said while chuckling a bit. She walked over to the table before picking up the wine glass. "But first, a toast to Luka! Always the groomsman, never the groom!"

Viperion rolled his eyes, meanwhile Adrien helped Ladybug stand up. She called off her transformation, then dropped Riposte's sword.

"Tell me, can a heart still break once the beating has stopped?" Lila asked mockingly before laughing again.

Luka merely kept his eyes on Lila in case she tried something else.

"Let me at her!" Queen Wasp spat while rolling up her sleeve as she approached, but Jade Turtle blocked her.

"No, we need to obey their rules! Remember, we're amongst the pure!" Jade Turtle warned as he blocked the other akumas from attacking.

"Amen to that." Lila said before drinking the contents of the glass, then throwing it away. She started to sashay away as if she'd won a mind battle.

Viperion smiled as he started to chuckle, then everyone else started laughing, causing Lila to pause and turn back to Viperion.

"What's so funny?" Lila asked, glaring at Luka.

"You just poisoned yourself." Viperion explained.

"I did what?" Lila asked, but a black butterfly mark appeared on her cheek as she started undergoing a change.

Her clothes turned into a fox-themed suit, an orange mask covered her face, fox ears appeared on her head, and a flute appeared on her back. She looked at herself, horrified.

"Not so pure anymore, is she?" Queen Wasp pointed out before giggling wickedly.

"Indeed. Have at her." Jade Turtle said as he stepped away from the crowd.

All the akumas were closing in on Lila, now Volpina. Riposte took her sword back up and brandished it, some of the others were cracking their knuckles for a fight, and they were all giving wicked smiles. Lila tried to escape through the back door, jiggling the doorknob and trying to throw it open, but she was trapped.

The akumas grabbed her and the door opened. The crowd started dragging the vixen through. Adrien closed his eyes, he didn't want to watch.

_"New arrival."_ Dark Cupid chuckled before following the crowd.

Alya was the last one left. She turned to the trio and said, "Don't worry, that bitch will get her karma."

"Thanks, Alya," Marinette said. "...I'll see you again?"

"Yep. When the butterfly gets you for real." Alya stated.

The girls shared a hug before Alya followed the other akumas through the door and shutting it.

Jade Turtle corked the bottle.

Adrien breathed a sigh of relief as Plagg chuckled then said, "That was the fastest "till death do us part" I've ever seen."

"Yeah, never thought I'd be so happy to see someone die," Adrien laughed in agreement. He tenderly held Marinette in his arms, then gave her a loving smile. "Marinette, I'm so glad you're okay. I was scared I'd never see you again."

Marinette returned his expression and laid her head against his chest and murmured, "Adrien..."

Viperion gave a satisfied, bittersweet smile, then started to slowly make his way to the entry door.

Marinette noticed this, and she gently pulled away from Adrien, saying, "No! I can't... I can't let it end like this."

"Marinette?" Adrien asked.

"I made a promise to Luka!" Marinette said as she went after him.

Viperion turned back to Marinette, gently shook his head with a smile, then said, "No. You _honored_ it. I'm free now, and it's all thanks to you..."

He took the golden ring off, then put it back in Marinette's hand before curling her fingers around it. She was quietly crying at this.

"Now I can return the favor." Viperion said before kissing Marinette on the forehead, causing her eyes to release more tears.

"I... I'll miss you, Luka!" Marinette cried, tears streaming down her face.

"I'll miss you, too." Luka replied as he turned and kept walking to the exit of the building.

Once he made it there, he stared at the moon for a few seconds.

_"Sass, scales rest." _Viperion said before changing back, with Sass coming out. He looked at his bangle, then he gently slid it off and held it in his hand.

Sass gave a nod, understanding what Silencer intended. With a silent goodbye, the snake kwami went back into the Miraculous. Silencer turned around and looked over the remaining spectators: Marinette's parents, his family, and some other civilians. In lieu of a garter toss, Silencer threw the Miraculous into the air over his shoulder to Adrien.

Adrien caught it in his hand and gave Luka a nod before smiling at Marinette. She smiled back at him.

Silencer turned to the moon. He breathed a sigh as his body started slowly changing into white butterflies. They all started to fly their way to the moon. Marinette and Adrien went to the door to watch them fly away.

One butterfly flew back to Marinette and landed on her nose, as if Luka was giving her one last kiss, before flying off to join the others. Marinette stood at the threshold of the door, in Adrien's arms.

* * *

_Epilogue_

_Once the chaos died down, the Dupain-Chengs, Adrien, and Marinette explained everything to Emilie and Gabriel. Then all went back to normal. As planned before, Marinette and Adrien were engaged to each other again. There was no need for a rehearsal this time. Marinette and Adrien felt that they'd been through their vows enough for _three_ lifetimes. _

_They had the civil ceremony and it went off without a hitch. As for their more elaborate ceremony..._

_"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you M. and Mme. Adrien Agreste!" The mayor said as he closed the book. _

_Adrien pulled Marinette into his arms, dipped her over his knee and he planted a big, wet kiss against her lips. They started moaning in bliss. _

_They had their second wedding in front of the same tree Marinette first met Luka, to honor him for his help in their reunion and his sacrifice._

_Things didn't go exactly to plan, but what mattered was that everything worked out the way everyone wanted. Marinette and Adrien were now man and wife._

_As Adrien ran down the aisle with his wife in tow, he asked, "So, how many kittens should we try for?"_

_"Hey, one thing at a time, kitty," Marinette laughed. "Let's enjoy being_ real_ newlyweds for a while, okay?"_

_"Good call, m'lady!" Adrien laughed in agreement. _

_A few white butterflies flitted around them, as if Luka was blessing them once again. The pair got into the limousine and the car started driving off. _

_Adrien hugged Marinette by her shoulder and he kissed her again.  
_

_Their love for each other grew and got stronger over time. It was over a year before they came back to the tree. They stood in front of it, looking around at the scenery. White butterflies were still flitting around aimlessly. _

_"Are you sure about this?" Adrien asked as he put a pink carnation and a zinnia down on the tree trunk - gratitude and thoughts of friendship. _

_"I'm positive, Adrien," Marinette confirmed. "I never want to forget what happened here."_

_"You do realize that since he wasn't around at the time, he'll get curious," Plagg asked. "He'll want to know the truth."_

_"And we'll tell him everything when the time comes," Marinette began. "Though I imagine it'd be hard to explain." _

_"It _would_ be tricky to tell a non-witness a story about how you met and nearly married an akuma, then decided to honor his passing by naming your son after him." Tikki added. _

_"We had some of the witnesses record the live stream and I had my parents reserve the security footage. But we'll cross that bridge when we come to it, Tikki," Adrien stated before coming back to his wife. He knelt down, lifted her shirt up and kissed her huge belly. "For now, Louis will be the sweetest, most spoiled little boy we'll ever have. Maybe he'll have your hair and eyes, m'lady."_

_"Or_ your _hair and __eyes_,_ kitty." Marinette giggled before Adrien stood up and kissed Marinette on the lips. _

* * *

**And _END SCENE! _That's the end of "Bride of Silencer!" I hope you all enjoyed it! I know I certainly had a ball writing this! And I wanted to wait until the Snake Miraculous made its debut so I could write these powers in right. I decided to have Luka fight against Lila as Viperion in the finale because it shows his more heroic side, much like Emily's more selfless side of her at the end of the film.**

**And in case you guys didn't notice, the dress Marinette wore was actually the image that was leaked - the dress she's gonna be wearing in "Loveater"**

**By the way, I'm working on a "Phantom of the Opera" AU with a Lukanette endgame (Happy Lukanette September, everyone!), so please drop a few reviews on that one too, please?**


End file.
